Amor de Dos :D
by RainbowSoarin Brony
Summary: Rainbow Entra a la academia,Lo cual ella estaba enamorada de un Wonderbolt,Soarin...Podran Amarse asta el Final? Que pasara? (Ise un Resumen Yay xD)
1. Chapter 1

Una Mañana en Poniville (Creo que asi se Escribe) Estaban Las Mane Conversando Sobre cuando Rainbow Entrara a la Academia...

Twilight: Dinos Rainbow Que haras Al LLegar a la Academia?

Rainbow: Bueno segun Spitfire Conoceremos a los Demas Wonderbols!-Dijo Emociondada

Rarity: Porque Tan Emocionada Querida?..Oh ya se Espor ese Wonderbolt...Amm Como se Llamaba...-Dijo Tratando de Recordar

Pinkie: Oh Oh Hablas De Soarin,Sabes Hablando de Wonderbols Y lo demas Por que no Hacemos una Fiesta De Bienvenida a la Academia Para Rainbow Asi Le da Suerte-

Rainbow: Si es Buena Idea Y..DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS RARITY YO NO HABLO DE SOARIN-Dijo enojada y Sonrrojada :3

AppleJack: Si claro..-

Rainbow: Bien no me crean Adios-Dijo para luego irse

Fluttershy: Cren que se alla enojado-

Twilight: No no creo,Bien pinkie Cuando haras esa fiesta?-

Pinkie: Mañana bueno las veo Luego,Xaoo!-

Las Demas: Xaoo!-

Con Rainbow (Volando)...

-Agh!..que aburrida Estoyy-*choco con alguien*-Auch Fijate por donde...Soarin-Dijo sonrrojada

-Amm..Hola Rainbow Te estaba buscando-

-Ah hola Soarin Bueno Y por que me buscabas-

\- Porque me preguntaba si querias salir antes de entrar a la academia-Dijo sonrrojado

-Bueno nos vemos Mañana Adiooss-

-Siiii!-Dijo feliz (Aww)

Con Raibow En Su Casa...

-Wou Un Wonderbolt me invito A Salir?...¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado!-Dijo emocionada. En Eso llega Fluttershy...

-Hola Rainbow...Estas Enojada Con Nosotras?-Dijo Timidamente

-Claro que No,Son mis Amigas Jamas me enojaria con ustedes..Ven Pasa-

-Grasias,Y Que me cuentas Dash?-

-¡No Me Lo Vas a Creer!-Dijo emocionada (:3)

-Que?,Dime-

-Un Wonderbolt me invito A salir!-

-Wou..Enserio?,Eso es increible por que siempre te an facindo los Wonderbolt..Y que wonderbolt te Invito?-Pregunto curiosa

-¡Soarin!..Es desir Soarin-

-*Risita*,Bueno Que tal si vamos Con Las Chicas?-

-Bien,Vamos!-

Con Las Chicas...

Pinkie: Bien chicas,Neseitaremos Girlandas,Globos,Ponche,Comida!...-Dijo emocionada Mientas se asercaba un Pony encapuchado

Pony: Ya lo Creo mi Querida Pinkie..-

Pinkie: Oh Oh Quien eres tu desconocido!..Espera yo te conosco eres..-

Pony: ¡Chesse Sadwish! A Tus Ordenes!-Dijo Feliz

Todas: Chesse!..-

Rarity: Que bueno que estas Aqui..-

Applejack: Si Aproposito Por que estas aqui?

Chesse: Hay una Fiesta osea Dah!..-Dijo siendo Obio

Twilight: Y como as estado?

Chesse: Bien y tengo una Sorpresa...Me Quedo!

Todas:Si!

En eso Llega Rainbow y fluttershy...

Rainbow: Hola Chicas,Hola Chesse...Espera Chesse!-Para luego abrazarlo

Fluttershy: Que ases Aqui?-Dijo Curiosa

Chesse: Me Quedo!-

Las Dos: Si!-

Pinkie: Hey Que tal si invito a los Wonderbolts Del Elite Osea Spitfire,Fleetfot y Soarin..-

Rainbow: Soarin..Digo Claro por que no..-Dijo nerviosa-

Pinkie y Chesse: No se diga Más A trabajar..-Y Todos empezaron a decorar

Con Los Wonderbolts ( Spitfire,Fleetfot y Soarin)...

Fleetfot: Soarin En Donde estabas..Te nesesitabamos con la practica

Soarin: Losiento estaba Ocupado con Algo..-

Fleetfot: Algo o Alguien?..-Dijo picaroamente

Soarin: Ya Deja De Moletarme Fleetfot.-Dijo enojado ya que siempre lo molestaban

En eso llega Spitfire...

Spitfire: Chicos Estamos invitados a una Fiesta De Rainbow Dash..-

Fleetfot: Super...Cuando?-

Spitfire: Hoy En La Noche..-

Soarin: ¡Enserio Nos Invito! Digo que gentil de su parte ...Amm Adios-Dijo desaparesiendo del Lugar.

Spitfire: Que le Pasa por que estaba tan Nervioso?-

Fleetfot: Por que esta Enamorado de Rainbow,Enserio no te as dado cuenta-Dijo mirandola seria

Spitfire:*Nego con la cabeza* Cuanto cres que duren como Amigos *Risita*-

Fleetfot: No Mucho Jaja-Rio-Bueno adios Voy a arreglarme,No creeras que ire con Uniforme-

Spitfire:Claro que no ,Xaoo-

Con Soarin...(Ya que se abia ido xD)...

-Bien debo invitarla antes de que sea su Fiesta-Al rato se puso Un Traje (La boda de Cadence) Y se Fue...Con Rainbow xD

-Hola Rainbow Estas lista-

-Si,Solo esperame un Poco debo llamar a Fluttershy Para Que cuide a Tanke (o Tanque la verdad no se como se escribe xD)Mi Mascota.-

-Ok yo te espero-

En eso llega fluttershy...

-Hola Rainbow y Hola Soarin.- Dijo timidamente Cuando Saludoa soarin

-Hola Futter Me cuidas a Tanke asta que yo vuelva?.-

-Claro no te preocupes ve a tu Salida o cita o..*Rainbow la miro mal*Sabes que mejor me callo Xao...-

-Okeyy...-Dijo soarin

-Que chica no? Nos Vamos..-

-Si Vamos.-

En su,Cita o Salida xD...

-Que vamos a acer Soarin?.-

-Que tal si Volamos Juntos?.-Dijo Sonrrojado

-Me parce Bien Vamos.-Dijo igual Sonrrojada

En el Cielo Volando xD...

-Y que es lo que mas te Gusta Rainbow?.-

-Pues Volar,Estar con mis amigas y con Tanke,y ser Leal..Soy buena en eso.-Dijo presumiendo

-Valla se nota que eres Buena Pony-

-Grasias-*Sonrrojada-Y ati que te gusta aser?.-

-Pues Volar,Comer Pay de Manzana (Lol xD),Estar con Fleetfot y Spitfire auque son Muy Molestas aveces pero son mis amigas..y eso no creo tener mas cosas Favoritas.-

-Apuesto que tu vida debe ser muy Divertida-

-No tanta como a tuya eres un elemento de la armonia Talvez el que me gusta más jeje.-dijo sonrrojado

-Verdad,Mira la Puesta de Sol no es Hermosa...-

-Te puedo desir algo,Pero no me Pegues okey?.-

-Okey,dime.-

-No creo que la puesta de sol sea más Hermosa que tu,jeje.-dijo aun sonrrojado (aww)

-Grasias,Tranquilo no te golpeare ;).-Bueno yo me voy para la fiesta Adios.-

-Adios te vere alla.-

-Xaoo-

-No puedo creer que se lo alla dicho...Oh Si!.- xD

Con las Mane Arreglandose...

Rarity: Bien Les ise unos Vestidos Increibles.-

Applejack: Vestidos! Enserio?!.-

Rarity: Calmate applejack No losise tan Modernos Como los demas.-Dijo mostrandoles a las Chicas 6 Vestidos Muy simples pero Bonitos.-Aqui los tienen

Twilight: Valla son Simples pero Bonitos,Me Gustan.-Dijotomando un Vestido Morado Oscuro Con Estrellas y Pequeños detalles de Brillo.

Fluttershy: Si Son encantadores.-Dijo tomando un vestido Verde claro con Mariposas Rosadas y Amarillas.

Applejack: Si es increible, Que los Hagas tan..Sensillos.-Dijo tomando un vestido Naranjo con Unas Manzanas Verdes y Rojas y algunos detalles de Brillo.

Rainbow:Grasias,Rarity auque odio usar vestido Grasias.-dijo con un vestido Azul claro y una cinta de colores aircoiris,al final del vestido Una tela estilo Nube (como la gala del galope)

Rarity: Denada Chicas Todo por mis amigas.-dijo tomando un vestido celeste con brillos y diseños de diamantes y algunos toques Blancos.

Pinkie: Wii! me facina el mio!.-Dijo con un vestido Rosado claro con detalles de dulces de colores rosado oscuro y celestes y amarillos y con ceresas rojas en la parte de abajo.

Rarity: Bien chicas basta de habla es tiempo de Vestirnos.-

Con Lo Wonderbolt...

Soarin: Estan listas Chicas.-

Spitfire y Fleetfot: Si!

Soarin: Entonces Vamonos..-

En La Fiesta Estaban Las Mane,Flash,Los wonderbolt,Fancy Pants,Caramel,Bic Mac,Thunder,y Chesse,Y otros ponys Más...

Rainbow: Wouw pinkie..Tus Fiestas son Geniales!

Pinkie: Ya lose tontita*Risita*Ahora todos los ponys a festejar!.-En eso Llegan los Wonderbolts...

Spitfire: Vamos Fleetfot dejemos que Soarin valla a buscar a Rainbow...Jajasasj...Adios Soarin.-

Soarin: Que buenas Amigas Son*Risita*.-

Pony: Valla Soarin cuanto tiempo.-

Soarin: Que?...Flash!*Lo abraza*Cuanto tiemo Amigo.-

Flash: lo mismo digo,como as estado?

Soarin: Bien,Mañana debo Estar en la Academia...y tu?.-

Flash: Yo tambien,Trabajando como guardia en Canterlot.-

Soarin: Super,y as encontado a tu pony especial?.-dijo sonrrojado mirando a Rainbow Bailando con sus amigas.

Flash: No,Pero*mira a todos lados*La Princesa Twilight es muy linda.-Dijo en susurro,sonrrojado.

Soarin:*Risita*Bueno yo me voy,me dio antojo por Pay.-

Flash: No as Cambiado nada..Jajasjs nos vemos.-

Y les gusto creo Que ya cache como es eso de los capitulos Jaja

Que quieren que pase en el otro?

Les gusta la pareja de thunder y Fluttershy?

Dejen sus Comentarios Bye!.


	2. Fiesta prt2 y Academia

Amor De Dos: La Fiesta Prt.2 y La Academia.

Soarin:*Comiendo*Bien..y ahora que.-Dijo aburrido

Rainbow: Hola Soarin Jeje.-

Soarin: Rainbow Te vez Hermosa!.-

Rainbow: Grasias ,Soarin.-Dijo sonrrojada

Soarin: Emm Quieres Bailar.-Dijo sonrrojado

Rainbow: Claro..-Y se pusieron a Bailar...(Corto Lose)xD

Con Pinkie y Chesse...

Pinkie: Uh! Estoy muyy! feliz de que te quedes aqui!.-Dijo mientras lo Abazaba

Chesse: Si yo tambien estoy Feliz De Estar aqui.-Dijo sonrrojado.-Quieres que valla por Ponche?.-

Pinkie: Bueno.-En eso llega Rarity...

Rarity: Hola Querida...Espera ¡Estas Sonrojada!.-

Pinkie: Callate te van oir!..y no etoy sonrrojada.-Dijo Molesta.

Rarity: Vamos quien te Gusta..Pedes Confiar en Mi .-

Pinkie: Bueno Me Gusta... Chesse,Pero yo nose Nada de eso.. :/.-

Rarity: Hay querida Para amar no nesesitas Saber solo deja fluir el amor.-Aconsejo

Pinkie: Tienes razón,Grasias Rarity.-Dijo mientras La Abrasaba

Rarity: Denada,Ahi viene Chesse Yo me voy, Suerte.-dijo giñandole un ojo

Chesse: Ten.-Dijo entregandole el Ponche.-

Pinkie: Grasias Chesse...Y en donde viviras?.-

Chesse: En un Hotel El "PonyvilleHotel"(Creacion mia xD) Mientras Haga una Casa Para mi.-

Pinkie: Que Bien..-

Chesse: Amm..Quieres Bailar?.-Pregunto Sonrrojado.

Pinkie: Si!.-Y anbos sepusieron a Bailar...Wii! :D

Con las Chicas (Twilight,Rarity,Applejack,Fluttershy)...

Rarity: Chicas No creen que Pinkie y Chesse son la Pareja ideal!.-Dijo con Ojos de corazon

Applejack: Sip,Por que ambos son Fiesteros y Locos .-dijo riendo

Twilight: Jaja,y que opinan De Rainbow Dash y Soarin?.-

Fluttershy: Si asen Bonita Pareja.-dijo incluso Soarin La invito a Salir esta tarde.-

Rarity: Aww..Cuanto creen ue duren Como Amigos?*Risita*.-

Applejack: No Mucho Jaja.-dijo riendo

Twilight: Jaja Vamos Chicas Hay que Bailar.-

Y Las Amigas Bailaron entre Ellas...

Y Asi pasaron Todos los Ponys y Pegasos Bailando,Comiendo,Converzando, etc..

Por la Mañana Con Las Mane y los Chicos...

Applejack-Llevas Todo...-

Rainbow-Sip!.Estoy Lista!.-

Pinkie-Te Vamos a Estrañar!.-

Rainbow-Pinkie Solo Voy una Semana.-Dijo seria

Pinkie-Oky Doky Loky...Pero no te olvides Escribir!.-Dijo abrasandola

Rainbow-Lo Hare :).-Adios a todos.-Dijo mientras alzaba el Vuelo

Todos: Adios Suerte!.-

Pinkie y Chesse Sacaron dos Microfonos De no se donde: ¡Recuenda Escribir!...Todos los Miraron Mal.-¿Que?

En La Academia...

-Wouw todo esta Igual que cuando yo me fui-Dijo La Pony Aircoiris..

-Hola Rainbow,Cuanto tiempo-Dijo (Oc) Una pegaso Blanca Con melena Azul y Morado ,Ojos de color celeste,y cutie Mark un Remolino con Estrellas,Llamada "StarLight´s"

-Ah Hola Star Cuanto tiempo Igual,No te veia desde el Campamento de Vuelo.-

-Lo mismo digo,Y dime En Donde Vives ahora?.-Pregunto curiosa la Pegaso.-

-En Poniville,Es el pueblo Más Bonito de Todaa Equestria!.-

-Bueno creo que lo ire a Visitar.-En eso Llega Spitfire...

-Bien Todos a Formar!.-Todos se formaron-Comencemos,Armare los Grupos de Esta Semana.-

-Grupo 1° Rainbow Dash,Thunder,StarLights y Un Wonderbolt Se lo Afirmare Mañana!.-Dijo Spit

-Y asi Hiso los Grupos (No quiero Escribirlos Me da Paja xD)

-Bien ahora Quiro que me Den 200 Vueltas (Musho lo se Pero Rainbow Puede xD)

Y asi entrenaron Todaa la tarde...

Con el grupo 1° En su cuarto...

-Es Genial Que Vuelvas a la Academia Rainbow-Dijo Thunder

-Si grasias-

-Que ases Rainbow.-Dijo StarLight

-Le Escribo a Mis Amigas Para que no se Preocupen ni digan Que olvide sus Nombres y todo es *Risita*.-(En realidad esa Fue Pinkie Pie xD)

-Jaja,Bueno yo me Voy a Dormir Mañana conoceremos A los Wonderbolt!.-Dijo Star Emocionada.-Bye!.-Dijo mientras caia en un Sueño profundo.

-Y como Estan Tus amigas Rainbow.-Dijo Thunder.

-Bien,Surguiendo La Amistad Entre Nosotras :D.-

-Que Bien,Me contaron Que hisiste una Fiesta ¿es verdad?-

-Sip,Bueno la verad La hiso Pinkie Loka *Risita*..Bueno Me voy a Dormir Bye!.-Dijo para despues Dormir.

-Bye!,Y se durmio.-

Hola xD Les Gusto Digan Que si xD ok no,Bueno en sus comentarios Anteriores pidieron Lemon,No are eso La verdad no me gusta jaja Pero deai vere ;)

Bye! 3


	3. Compañero Nuevo

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 3 °: "El compañero Nuevo"**

En La Mañana Estaban Todos Los Grupos Hablando Asta Que Llega Spit Junto A Fleetfot, Soarin Y OTRO Wonderbolt

Spitfire: Bien de Todos Los Grupos Escuchen, ya les Asigne una ONU Para Wonderbolt TODO entrenar this Semana, Bien Comencemos ! .-

Todos: Si Señora ! .-

Spitfire: Bien ... Grupo 3 ° Con Fleetfot ! .-

Spitfire: Grupo 2 ° con Claybot (Lo invente xD) .-

Spitfire: Grupo 1 ° con Soarin .- (Wii ! xD)

Mente de Soarin: * Si! Pasare y Entrenare con Dash ! * .-

Spitfire: Bien ! Ahora Que Tienen un su Nuevo Compañero Los dejare su compañero Wonderbolt Les asignira lo Que Tienen Que aser, les atrevería conocerce.- Para tiempoo

_Con El Grupo 1 ° _

Soarin: Bien, No me presentare Porque ya me Conocen (xD) .-

Luces de las estrellas:. No todos..Yo no te Conosco.-DIJO picaronamente, ESO hiso Que Rainbow se Pusiera Celosa (Jaja)

Soarin: Bueno ... Yo soy como el SABES Soarin, Soy uno de los Wonderbolt del Mas Grande Elite, y eso creo Que es todo.-

Luces de las estrellas: Ja, No me dijiste Todo, Se te olvido desir lo que lindo eres.-

Soarin: Bueno Gra ..- No Continuar Pudo ya Que Rainbow lo interrumpio (: 3)

Rainbow:! Que tal si vamos A entrenar sin Queremos Atrasarnos .- Dijo Celosa y nerviosa

Trueno: Talves Rainbow Tenga Razón, No Queremos Atrazarnos.-

Soarin: Bien, Vamos.-

En Eso fuerón al Campo de Entrenamiento ...

Soarin:?! Bien HAREMOS Vueltas en Pareja no Tienen Que separarse Pase lo que pase Okey .-

Los Tres: Si!

Soarin:? Yo ire Con Dash.-asiendo DIJO Que Dash se sonrroje.-luces de las estrellas con okey Trueno ¿.-

Los Tres: Bien.-

Asi Los tres estubieron Entrenando ... Despues de ESO del arco iris y Soarin se Juntaron ya Que Soarin Pedido se habia lo (jijij xD).

-Hola Soarin Qué haremos Hoy? .-

-QUE Te parece si Hacemos Otro Vuelo.-DIJO sonrrojado

-B-Bueno.-DIJO Sonrrojada y asi alsaron El vuelo otravez (xD)

Dash -Rainbow Que tal Una competencia.-DIJO Con una mirada Retadora

-Con Auque Gusto ya rindete te voy a Ganar.-Dijo con La Misma mirada y presumiendo.

-Asi? no lo creo ... 1..2..3 ! .- DIJO MIENTRAS Los dos volavan con TODAS SUS fuersas

-¡Aceptalo Soarin Te Voy a ganar ! .- DIJO MIENTRAS volaba

-¡Nunca ! .- Dijo, iban cabesa una cabesa asta Que Rainbow Choco con Una Nube (Con Querer).

-Rainbow ! .- Desendio asta Aquella nube.-Rainbow estas bien! .. Arco iris Respóndeme ! .- Dijo Casi llorando ya Que penso Que era su culpa (Lol xD)

-Buuu ! .- Dijo asustandolo.-No estoy muerta Tonto.-

-NUNCA HAGAS esoo !, Me asuste musho Rainbow Yo ... yo Amo.-dijo te MIENTRAS en su mente se arrepentia (Lol se le escapo).

-Jasjajsja ... Espera Que Dijiste?! .- Dijo Sonrrojada.

-Dije Que Yo ... Yo te Amo (PDA) .- DIJO sonrrojado.-Y Tu Me Amas? ...- Dijo con esperanza

-Soarin Yo ...-

**Suspenso Jaja xD soja mala, Les cuento CHICOS yo subo los capitulos de Todos los dia No me demoro nada en Lo Que si me demoro es en escribirlos;), Dejen Comentarios ...**

**¿Que cren Que dira Rainbow?**

**¿Villana, Luces de las estrellas?**

**Adiós! 3.**


	4. Problemas de Setimientos

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 4 : "Problemas de Sentimientos"

Anterior Mente En My Little Pony (xD)_

-NUNCA HAGAS ESOO!,Me asuste musho Rainbow Yo...yo te Amo.-

-Jasjajsja...Espera que Dijiste?!.-Dijo Sonrrojada.

-Dije que Yo...Yo te Amo (Aww).-Dijo sonrrojado y Suspiro.-Y tu Me Amas?...-Dijo con esperanza

-Soarin Yo...-

Rainbow no Sabia que desirle Ella lo Amaba A el pero No estaba segura asi que desidio no contestarle...

-Soarin Yo...Oh! mira la Hora que es Sera mejor que nos vallamos.-Dijo alzando el vuelo y desapareciendo en las nubes

-Creo que ella no siente lo Mismo por mi.-Dijo desulucionado (Nose escribir esa palabra xD).-Oh talvez Si,Pero no quiere demostrarlo.-Dijo denuevo con Felicidad

Con Rainbow en El Cuarto_

Rainbow no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho a Soarin es más no podía Dormir asta que Se durmió (ami me paso lo mismo cuando no puedes dormir después igual te duermes xD)

En La Mañana con Spitfire,Fleetfot y Soarin...

-Buenos Días-Saludo Spitfire

-Hola Spit-Saludo Fleetfot

-Hola-Saludo de Mala gana Soarin

-Que pasa Soarin Todos estos Dias estas Feliz y Ahora no.-Dijo Spit con confundida por la actitud de su Amigo

-No es que no este Feliz es por que...-Dijo asta que vio a StarLights e Ideo un Plan.-¡Olvidenlo!.-Dijo feliz confundiendo a las Pegasos

-Que bipolar-Dijo Fleetfot (xD)

Soarin ya Tenia un Plan "Sacarles Celos a Rainbow Para ver si ella lo Ama"

-*Bien solo debo desirle a Star Que se ve linda En frente de Rainbow Jeje*-Penso Soarin

StarLight: Hola Soarin.-Dijo coquetamente.

Soarin: Hola,Te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez Hoy *La verdad no se ve mas linda que Rainbow*.-Penso

Thunder: Hola Soarin,Que haremos Hoy.-

Soarin: Bien,Pero primero que Nada Donde esta Rainbow?.-Dijo extrañado

StarLight: Debe venir en camino..-

Rainbow: Aqui estoy.-Dijo de Mala Gana y medi Dormida (Lol se acosto tarde xD)

Soarin: Rainbow Dash! En donde estabas?.-

Rainbow: Atras de Ustedes.-

Soarin: ¡Bien comencemos!.-Y asi dieron Piruetas Y cosas asi que se yo xD

Al terminar...

Rainbow: Que dia Voy a Tomar una Siesta.-Dijo media Dormida

Thunder: Okey *Risita*Descansa.-

Rainbow: Grasias.-

Soarin Buscaba a Rainbow Dash por todos lados asta que vio a Thunder y le Pregunto

Soarin: Thunder as visto a Rainbow Dash.-

Thunder: Esta tomado una Siesta.-

Soarin: Grasias.-Dijo Asta que vio a Rainbow en una Nube Durmiendo y deside Despertarla

Soarin: Rainbow!,Despierta!.-Gripo asiendo que callera de la nuebe (xD)

Rainbow: Que te Pasa!.-

Soarin: Perdon es qe no me diste la Respuesta de ayer yo queria Saber eso.-

Rainbow: Bueno Emm..Esto es incomodo.-Susurro.-Soarin Yo t quiero Musho,Pero no se si este sentimiento (Amor) No esta en mi No estoy Segura,Por Favor Me das un tiempo.-Dijo Triste la pegaso ya que no quria lastimarlo

Soarin: Bien...Te dare tiempo Ahora debo ir con Spitfire y Fleetfot,Te veo Mañana!.-Se despidio

Una Semana despues Todos los Pegasos Ya se iban Pues eran Vacaciones,Rainbow estaba Muy Feliz pues veria a sus Amigas Que la venian a Buscar...

Pinkie: Rainbow!.-Corrio a Abrasarla.

Rainbow: Hola Pinkie, y Hola Chicas.-Todas se abrasaron

Pinkie: Que bien, Nos Recuerdas!.-Dijo feliz

Rainbow: Claro que si!.-

Twilight: Vamos al castillo Debes estar Hagotada.-Dijo Mientras Abrasaba a su amiga con un Ala.

Rainbow: Bien,Tengo mushas cosas que contarles.-

En el Castillo Estaban Todos Los Chicos,Las Mane y Spike jugando con las Cutie Mark

Rarity: Nos alegra de que estes Bien,y dinos que cosas nos debes contar.-

Twilight: Chicos nos dejan Solos Son Cosas de Chicas.-

Flash: Bien Amor,Vamos Chicos.-

Applejack: Vamos caramelo que nos querias desir?.-

Rainbow: Ah Bueno es que..-Suspiro.-Soarin Me Ama!.-Dijo de una

Todas menos Rainbow: !¿Queee¡

Continuara...

**Hola Y les gusto les Cuento que estoy muerta de Sueño Me desperte a las 07:00,Si lose, Muy temprano pero bueno.**

**¿Que creen Que diran Las Mane sobre eso?**

**¿Pinkie es Loca?xD**

**¿Hago un Fic de PinkieXChesse?**

**Bye 3.**


	5. Cita y Beso (no se lo esperaban)

**Amor de Dos : Capitulo 5: "Cita y Primer Beso"**

**Primero que Nada Grasias a Los que me Apoyan,Me sirve Musho con los Fic :) en Fin Vamos con el Capitulo...**

Anterior Mente En My Little Pony...

Applejack: Vamos caramelo que nos querias desir?.-

Rainbow: Ah Bueno es que..-Suspiro.-Soarin Me Ama!.-Dijo de una

Todas menos Rainbow: !¿Queee?¡...-

Rainbow: Eso Soarin me Ama.-Dijo como si nada

Rarity: Eso es estupendo,Alfin son Novios!.-Dijo emocionada abrasandola

Rainbow: Hey!,Para!,para!,para!...Yo nunca dije Que fuera mi Novio.-

Applejack: Entonses Que le dijiste.-

Rainbow: No le Dije Nada..Yo...Yo lo amo Pero No lose ,Creo que no sirvo para esas cosas.-Dijo avergonzada

Twilight: Tranquila,al Principio yo pense que seria la ultima en tener Novio,y mirame Soy la primera...Pero ese no es el Punto lo que trato de desirte es Que sigas a tu Corazon.-Dijo Abrazandola.-Nosotras te Apollaremos en Todo.- (Eso es Amistad Que disen?)

Todas Asintieron

Rainbow: Grasias Chicas Son Las Mejores,Ya se Que es lo que voy a Hacer.-

Twilight: Bien Chicos ya Pueden Venir.-

Flash: Al Fin!.-

Applejack: Hey no hablamos Musho.-

Pinkie: Hey que tal si Jugamos A Verdad o Reto.-

Chesse: Si!.-

Twilight: No somos Mayores Para eso.-

Pinkie: No tontita,Al menos No mara Mi!..Ahora Jugemos.-Todas Negaron (xD)

Pinkie: ¡Todos a Jugar o Si no Pinkie Los destripara el La noche!.-Dijo amenasante Para luego Sonrreir.(Lol xD)

Todos se Sentaron en un Circulo Para no Morir en la Noche xD...Pinkie y Chesse Chocaron los Cascos.Y asi Jugaron no quiero escribir el Juego me da Paja xD

En eso Llega Soarin...

Soarin: Hola a Todos!.-

Todos: Hola Soar!.-

Soarin: Que Hacen?.-Pregunto entrañado por que todos estaban sentados

Pinkie: Jugamos osea Dah!..Por que si no Jugamos los Destripo por la Noche.-xD

Soarin: Amm..Okeyy.- Rainbow Queria Saber si tu y yo Podriamos Ir a Cenar en el "BellaVista"?

Rainbow: Claro por que no.-Dijo sonrrojada

Soarin: Bien te veo Alla Bye!.-

Todos: Bye!.-

En la Tarde En el Carrucel (Creo qu asi se escribe xD) con Rainbow y Rarity...

-Te veras Hermosa.-Exclamo Rariry.-Listo.-Dijo

Rainbow estaba Con el mismo vestido de la fiesta unos zapatos de oro estilo Griego y con el mismo peinado de La Gala del Galope.

-Jamas pense que diria esto Pero tienes Razon Me veo Hermosa,Grasias Rarity.-dijo mientras la abrasaba.

-Denada Ahora ve oh se te hara tarde Bye y suerte!.-

-Adios.-

Con Rainbow y Fluttershy en su casa...

-Fluttershy Grasias por quedarte a Cuidar a Tanke.-

-Denada Rainbow.-

-Hola Rainbow Que linda Estas Lista.-

-Mejor que nunca Vamos.-

En el BellaVista...

-Soarin esto es Muy Bello!.-

-Lo se por eso Te invite.-En eso Llega el Camarero...

-Que pediran?.-

\- Spageti y Ensalada de Lechuga.-Dijo Rainbow.

-Y Usted Señor.-

-Lo Mismo.-Dijo sonrriendole a Rainbow

Despues de Comer Descansaron en una Nube para Reposar...

-Rainbow Ahora Tienes una Respuesta.-

-Suspiro.-Si-

-Puedes Desirmela.-Dijo Feliz

-Si yoo...-

Suspenso...Ok no Prometi un Beso asi que xD

-Si yo...Yo tambien Te Amo.-Dijo sonrrojada

Los dos Tenian Sus corazones Bien Acelerados Iban acercandoce poco a poco Ambos Cerraron Sus Ojos y Se BESARONNN! xD ;D

Fin Capitulo...

**Wouw Se Besaron Como dise El Titulo xD **

**¿Les Gusto?**

**¿Quieren Lemon? yo se Que Adagio si xD**

**Si tienen Alguna ideal pal proximo Avcenme Bye! 3**


	6. Somos Novios

**Amor de Dos : Capitulo 6 : "¡Somos Novios!".no se me ocurrio otro titulo xD**

**Hola,Amm Bueno xD ley Los Comentarios La verdad Me dan Musha Risa xD Jajaja Sobre todo Los de Adagio xD En Fin Vamos con el Capitulo xD...**

Rainbow Dash y Soarin Seguian Besandose ApacionadaMente (Aww) xD Hasta que se separaron por Falta de Aire y Sequedaron Mirando en Un Completo Silencio asta que Soarin desidio Hablar...

-Entonces...-La tomo Del Casco.-Quieres Ser Mi..Novia.-Dijo Sonrrojado.

-Yo,Si..Si Quiero ser tu Novia.-Dijo Sonrrojada,Y se Abrasaron.

Al Rato Soarin Fue a Dejar a Rainbow a Su casa...

-Grasias,Soarin..Fue La Mejor Noche De mi Vida.-Lo Beso y Entro.

Rainbow Entro Prendio La Luz y Vio que estaban Todas Sus Amigas...

Rainbow:Que Hacen Todas aqui?.-Dijo Confundida

Rarity: Te estabamos Esperando.-

Rainbow: Porque?.-Dijo Seria

Pinkie: Fuiste a Una Cita Osea Dah!..Cuentanos Tontita!.-Dijo Saltando

Rainbow: Les Contare Mañana en el Castillo..Ahora estoy Muy Cansada.-Dijo Bostesando

Twilight: Bien,Vamos Chicas..Hasta Mañana rainbow Bye!.-

Rainbow: Bye!.-Dijo Cerrando la Se Saco el Vestido Los Zapatos y Desarmo su Peinado y Se Fue ah Dormir xD obio Tenia Sueño :P

En La Mañana Con Las Mane en el Castillo...

Rainbow: Hola Chicas.-

Todas: Hola Rainbow.-

Todas se sentaron en sus Tronos,y Twilight Trajo Jugo (Me dio Sed xD)

Applejack:Y Bien,Nos diras Que paso en La "Cita".-Dijo Riendo

Rainbow: Bien,Lo que pasa es que...-Pinkie la interrumpio

Pinkie: Te vas a Casar!.-

Rainbow: No.-

Pinkie: Oh Oh,Estas Embarazada de Soarin!.-Dijo Gritando,Rainbow Escupio Todo su jugo en Twilight.

Twilight: Agh! Rainbow Dash!.-Dijo secandoce con un paño xD

Rainbow: Losiento Twilight,Y Pinkie de Que Carajo Hablas!.-xD

Pinkie: Ops!,Losiento..Entonces..-No pudo continuar ya que Applejack Puso su casco en su Boca.

Applejack: Continua Rainbow..-

Rainbow:Grasias,Lo que Pasa es que Yo y Soarin somos Novios!.-Dijo Emocionada

Fluttershy: Que Bien,Yay!.-Dijo Timidamente (Alfin Hablo esque es dificil poner a todas en el Dialogo xD)

Applejack: YiJaaaa! Felizidades Amiga!.-Dijo Abrasandola.

Pinkie: Esto es Increible!Hay que festejar con una Fiesta.-Dijo Aficciando a Rainbow con un Abraso.-Oh por dios Debo organizar todo..Bye!.-

Todas: Esta Loca.-Todas se mirron entre si y se largaron a Reir.-

Con Los Chicos...

Flash: Y Bien Que paso en Su Cita.-

Soarin: Bien,Les anuncio que yo y Rainbow Somos Novios!.-Dijo Feliz

Fancy: Enserio?!.-Dijo empujando a Todos y Abrasando a Soarin (Fue como lo que iso Flutershy cuando se entero en Equestria Girl de que Spike Hablaba xD).-Esto es Increible amigo Te felicito.-Dijo Soltandolo

Soarin: Grasias Fancy,Y a todos ustedes Chicos.-Abraso Grupal.

En La Tarde Rainbow y Soarin se Juntaron en El Parque...

-Hola Amor.-Dijo soarin Besandola y Abrasandola con un Ala mientras caminaban.

-Hola...Es increible Que yo y tu seamos Novios.-Dijo Mirandolo.

-Yo Tanbien Creo eso.-Dijo riendo un Poco. Mientras Alguien los Obsevaba :O

Pony: Tu Seras Mio Soarin Wuajaja.-Rio Maleficamente (Lol xD)

**Fin Capitulo Creo que fue muy corto Almenos para mi si xD,Cada dia voy con más ideas en Mi Cabesota xD en Fin aqui unas Preguntas:**

**¿Quien sera Ese Alguien?**

**¿Les Gusto el Capi?**

**¿Si Rainbow y Soarin Tubieran Hijos Como Se Llamarian?**

**OMG OMG Se ve a problemas ese Pony Bye! 3**


	7. Una Fiesta de Locos

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 7: "Una Fiesta de Locos".

Hola,Bueno primero disculparme porque ayer no subi Capitulo,Esque no tenia el tiempo y mi mente esta..amm Lenta pero hoy me pongo las pilas (tipico de Chile),Amm PrincessRainbow Dash no te enojes xD,En fin Vamos con el capitulo

Una Tarde con Las Mane y los Chicos...

Twilight: Bien Pinkie Por que nos llamaste a todos Pasa Algo malo.-

Pinkie:No Claro que no Tontita..Lo que pasa Es que Hare una Fiesta por Soarin y Dashie!..Uhh estoy Tan nerviocionada (xD).-

Todos Rieron...

Pinkie: Jajaja Por que nos Reimos Jajaja.-Dijo Riendo xD

Soarin: Bien yo Voy al Entrenamiento...Vienes conmigo Rainbow?.-

Rainbow: Claro...Bueno Adios Chicos,Pinkie Avisame cuando este Lista La Fiesta Ok.-

Pinkie: Si,Promesa Pinkie...Bye!.-

Soarin y Rainbow: Bye!.-Y se Fueron Al Entrenamiento

Chesse: Pinkie yo te ayudare No?.-

Pinkie: Sip,Haremos de esta Fiesta La Mejor Y Cursi.-Dijo mientras chocaba los cascos con Chesse.

En El Entranamiento...

-Soarin! En donde Estabas Te nesesitabamos!.-Dijo Spitfire Enojada

-Losiento Spit esque estaba con mi Novia.-

-¿Novia?.-Dijo confundida.-Jaja Quien fue La Afortunada.-

-Pues Yo..-Dijo Rainbow

-Enserio?! Wow estoy Sorprendida Jaja en fin a Practicar.-

Despues de La Practica...

-Listo Amor nos Vamos.-

-Claro,Olle me Presentaras a tus Padres?.-

-No creo que Quieras Conocerlos Jeje.-

-Vamos,Que tan Malos pueden ser.-

-Bien Vamos.-Dijo Soarin Molesto de ir a ver a sus Padres ya que ellos eran muy Refinados

En La Casa de Los padres de Soarin...(No se com se llaman Especificamente lla verdad,Creo que el Papá Storm no? Bueno asi le voy a poner Pormientras xD)

Soarin: Hola,Papá.-

Storm: Hola Hijo,Que te trae por Aqui..En fin tengo una buena Noticia, ¡Te Casaras!.-

Soarin y Rainbow: ¡¿Que?!.-

Soarin: P-Pero C-on quien?.-Dijo nervioso

Pony: Pues Conmigo..-

Rainbow: StarLights?!.- (Eso no me lo esperaba :o)

Starlights: La unica.-

Soarin: Tu?!..Papá yo ya tengo Novia!.-

Storm: Asi? y quien es?.-

Soarin: Es Rainbow Dash!.-Dijo apuntando a Rainbow quien estaba en Shock

Storm La miro de cascos a Cabesa.-Ella no es para ti.-Dijo serio

Soarin: ¿Que?.-

Starlights: Ya lo Oiste,Te casaras conmigo Y Punto.-

Soarin: ¡Si Mi Madre estubiera Aqui no lo permitiria,Adios!.-Dijo tomando a Rainbow y se Fue.

En La Casa de Rainbow...

-Estas bien Soar?.-Pregunto a soarin Preocupada

-No,No puedo creer que mi Papá me manipule de esta Forma?.-

-Hey Tranquilo.-Lo Beso.-Vamos Animo Mañana Hay Fiesta.-Dijo tratando de animarlo

-Tienes Razon,Grasias Dashie.-

-Te Puedes Quedar,Es muy Tarde y te puede Pasar algo.-

-Bueno.- Y asi se Durmieron Abrasaditos.(xD)

Al otro dia En la Tarde,o mas bien en la Fiesta...

Pinkie: Wii! Esta Fiesta es de lo Mas Genial!.-Dijo tomando Cidra ,Se va a curar xD.

Chesse: Ya lo creo Pinkie!.-Dijo mientras Bailaba con Pinkie.

Todos Disfrutaban,Soarin,Caramel y Flash Estaban asiendo competencia de tomar cidra,Las Mane Bailaban y otras Hablaban Fancy Hablaba con Rarity,Chesse y Pinkie bailaban Locamente,Bic Mac y Fluttershy Hablaban de Animales y esas cosas,Mientras que Dash era la que más Tomaba Cidra...

Rainbow: S-soarin Donde estas.-Dijo Buscandolo

Soarin: Hola Amor,Quieres hacer Algo Divertido.-

Rainbow Solo lo Miro retadoramente: Hecho.-

Soarin La cargo Asta su habitacion y Bueno ya saben que paso ahi...

Chesse: Donde esta Soarin y Dash.-

Pinkie: Deben estar Arriba,Haciendo ya sabes Jaja.-

**Fin Capitulo...**

**Bien,Creo que hoy Tendre un Dia ocupado Haciendo Fic Debo hacer 3, Pregunta!**

**¿Les Gusto? **

**¿Quieren Conflicto de StarLights?**

**¿Soarin debe pedirle a Rainbow Casarce con el?**

**Un Saludo a PrincessRainbow Dash y Adagio : Son Las Mejores Las Kiero mushooo! 3**

**Bye! 3**


	8. Noticia inesperada

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 8: "Noticia inespeada"**

Ya habian pasado Dos semanas Desde la fiesta,y toda parecia Normal

Con La Hermosa Pareja de Enamorados (Soarin y Rainbow dash)...

Rainbow estaba en la cocina (de su casa) preparando Palomitas,Mientras que Soarin Ponia una Pelicula en el DVD (Que modernos son los Ponys DVD,TV que más sigue XD)

Rainbow: Que veremos?.-Pregunto Colocando las palomitas en una mesa pequeña

Soarin: Una pelicula (Obio xD),Llamada Mamá.-Dijo sentandose en el Sofa junto a su Novia (Esta es una Pelicula de terror que se trata de 2 Niñitas que vivian con sus padres y un dia ellos estaban peliando y el papá le disparo a la mamá, y murio (no me digas)despues el padre se llevo a las Niñas a una cabaña pero el espiritu de la mamá seguia ahi,el padre queria matar a las niñas pero el espiritu de la mamá mato al papá y asi la verdad me da miedo esa pelicula)

Rainbow: es de Miedo?.-Pregunto con miedo pero por dentro xD

Soarin: Ya veras...-

Al Terminar la Pelicula...

Rainbow: Wow,Me encanto!.-Dijo a un lado de soarin

Soarin: Ami Tambien,Fue un Lindo final.-Dijo Abrasandola en el sofa

Rainbow solo asintio para luego tener ganas de vomitar y Soarin noto eso...

Soarin: Estas Bien?.-Dijo pero Rainbow salio volando al Baño

Rainbow Salio del baño y miro a Soarin quien estaba Preocupado..

Soarin: Te sientes Bien?.-Dijo mirandola

Rainbow: Tranquilo,debieron ser las Palomitas o un Mareo solamente.-Dijo Normal

Soarin: No cres que deberiamos ir al Doctor?.-

Rainbow: No ya me siento mejor...Que tal si Vamos al castillo?.-

Soarin: Bien...-

Ya en El Castillo...

-Hola Dash y Soarin que los trae por aqui.-Pregunto Twilight

-Vinimos a Vicitarlos.-Respondio Rainbow.

-Bien sientence,Y como estan?.-Pregunto Flash a un lado de Twilight

-Bien a exepcion de Dashie.-Dijo Soarin mirandola

-Porque?,te paso algo.-Pregunto Twilight

-No,Lo que pasa es que Estabamos viendo una pelicula y despues tenia ganas de vomitar,Soarin exagera todo.-Dijo Molesta Dash

-Ohh eso puede ser Malo sabes podria ser alguna Infeccion oh Algo asi.-Dijo flash asiendo que Soarin explote de preocupacion (Lol xD).

-Amor tenemos que ir Al Hospital!.-dijo tomandola del Casco Soarin

-Los acompañamos?.-Pregunto Twilight

-Bien.-

En el Hospital De Ponyville...

Doctora: Buenos dias que nesesita?.-Pregunto

Soarin: Una Cita para ella.-dijo señalando a Dash

Doctora: Nombre?.-

Soarin: Rainbow Dash.-

Doctora: Bien pasen a la sala 5 de reviciones.-

Soarin: Ok,Grasias.-

En La Sala 5...

Doctor:Bien Señor Soarin le pedire que salga de la habitacion.-

Soarin: Claro.- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

Doctor: Bien,Comencemos.-

Despues de Revisarla...

Doctor: Todo esta en orden,pero hay algo más...-

Rainbow: Q-que es?.-Pregunto Nerviosa

Doctor: Bueno no es nada Malo,es Solo que Usted esta Embarazada,Felicidades.-

Rainbow Estaba en Shock y lo Unico que pudo desir Fue...

Rainbow: G-Grasias.-Dijo Saliendo todabia en Shock pero miro a Soarin y Penso *PorQue?!No ahora no aqui,como le dire esto a Soarin,Aun no se como se lo tomara*.-Penso para luego mostrar una cara feliz

Soarin: y Que te Paso?.-Pregunto preocupado

Rainbow: Nada,dijo que solo era Algo que comi.-Dijo nerviosa

Soarin: Que bien,Estaba preocupado.-Dijo Abrazadola con un Ala

Twiight: Que bueno que estes Bien.-

Flash: Si soarin Gritaba como loco Jajaja.-Dijo riendo

Soarin: Hey no fue Asi!.-Dijo Molesto

Flash: Si Claro como no.-Dijo saliendo de Hospital.

Rainbow: Jeje,Twilight podria Hablar contigo?,a solas.-

Twilight: Claro ven Vamos al castillo,Ustedes vallan hacer algo divertido.-Señalo a Flash y Soarin y se Fueron.

En Es Castillo...

Twilight: Y Bien que querias desirme.-

Rainbow:Yo yo...Yo estoy Embarazada.-Dijo Llorando

Twilight: Que?!..Ya Rainbow Tranquila pero como Paso.-

Rainbow: En la Fiesta de Pinkie.-Dijo ya Calmada

Twilight: Tranquila no debes estar Mal,mira No es una Mala noticia Tendran una Familia.-Dijo abrazandola

Rainbow: y si no es Asi..y si soarin me deja..Por esto.-Dijo preocupada y casi llorando

Twilight: no sera asi te lo prometo.-Dijo Abrazandola

Fin Capitulo...

**OMG OMG Rainbow Esta Embarazada! (Esta Fue sugerencia de PrincessRainbow Dash)**

**Les Gusto?**

**Como lo tomara Soarin Sus amigas?**

**Bye! 3**


	9. Respuesta Inesperada

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 9: "Respuesta Inesperada"**

Una Mañana Soarin y Dash estaban en el Parque Caminando y Hablando Animadamente Hasta que a Rainbow Dash Le llega un Pergamino de Spike Disiendo: Hola Dash,Como Estas Espero que bien Te nesecitamos Bueno tenemos que hablar contigo,Llame a las Chicas tambien ATTE. Twilight

Soarin: De quien era ese Mensaje.-

Rainbow: De Twilight,me nesesita no te Molesta?.-

Soarin: No claro que no,Anda nomas yo ire al Entrenamiento.-

Rainbow: Ok Bye!.-Dijo volando al Castillo...

En el castillo...

Rainbow: Hola Twillight,Hola Chicas.-

Todas: Hola Rainbow!.-

Rainbow: Porque me llamaste Twi?.-Dijo sentandoce en su trono

Twilight: Pues esque les conte a las Chcas Sobre eso.-

Pinkie : Es Verdad?!.-Dijo saltando con una Sonrrisa

Rainbow: Sip.-

Fluttershy: Eso es Inprecionante,Cuanto llevas?.-Dijo contenta (Obio xD)

Rainbow: No Musho Ayer me entere y Hoy tengo cita con el Doctor.-

Rarity: Que bueno querida,Y dime que son?.-

Rainbow: Pues Nose hoy le preguntare al Doctor.-

Applejack: Y Soarin ya sabe?.-

Rainbow: No..-Dijo mirando el Suelo

Twilight: y Cuando pinensas desircelo?.-

Rainbow: Pues Hoy,Pero no se como se lo Tomara.-

Fluttershy: Tranquila,De seguro se lo tomara Bien.-

Rainbow: Grasias,Bueno yo Me voy al Hospital.-

Fluttershy: Te Acompaño?.-

Rainbow Solo asintio se Despidieron y Fueron al Hospital...

Con Las Pegasos...

-Grasias Flutter por Acompañarme,No me gustaria Ir Sola.-

-Denada Para eso son las Amigas.-

En eso Se aserca Soarin..

-Hola Dashie Adonde vas?.-Pregunto Soarin

-H-hola,Pues voy al Doctor.-Dijo algo nerviosa Dash

-Por que?..Te sentiste Mal Otravez?.-Dijo Soarin Preocupado

-No lo que pasa es Que ella me acompaña ami-Interrumpio Fluttershy

-Ahh okey Te veo en la tarde.-Dijo despidiendose Soarin

-Adios,Grasias Flutter-Agradecio Rainbow

-Denada,Ahora Vamos!.-

Despues de Ir al Hospital...

-Grasias Fluttershy por acompañarme.-Dijo Dashie (Me encanta llamarla asi :D)

-Denada,bueno yo me voy,Asta Mañana Dash.-

-Adios...Bien llego el momento de desirle a Soarin.-Dijo llendo con Soarin

Con Soarin y los Wonderbolts...

Spitfire: Y dime Soarin,Como as Estado con Dash.-

Soarin: Bien,Auque siento que me Oculta algo.-Dijo pensando

Fleetfot: Problmas con el Paraiso Jaja.-Dijo riendo junto a Spitfire (xD que son Malas)

Soarin: No es Eso es solo que siento eso.- En eso llega Rainbow...

Rainbow: Hola Soarin y Hola Fleetfot y Spit.-

Soarin: Hola Amor por Que Viniste Asta Aca.-Dijo curioso

Rainbow: Pues porque Debo Hablar contigo.-

Soarin: Sobre que?...Que me Quieres Desir.-

Rainbow: Bueno esque Tu...tu seras Padre.-Dijo Tragando Saliba y mirandolo

Soarin:¡¿Que?!.-

Rainbow: Que,Que pasa..-Dijo Preocupada

Soarin: ¡Dash,Como que pasa Esto es malo Muy Malo Es Terrible.-Dijo desesperado

Rainbow: Por que?..Esto no es Malo! Soarin!.-

Soarin: No lo quiero,si quieres tenlo pero no cuentes conmigo para hacer de esta Familia,No quiero ser Padre,No lo hare Me Arruinara la Vida...Terminamos.-Dijo serio

Rainbow: Que?!..Como que terminamos,Sabes que mejor asi no puedo creer de que alla estado con un tipo como tu...Te Odio!.-Dijo llendose Llorando (Soarin Hijo de su Mami por no desir Otra Cosa)

Con Dashie :´(...

Dash Iba Llorando,Cuando entro al castillo Preocupando a todas las Demas que estaban..

Twilight: Que te Paso.-Dijo Abrasando a su Amiga

Rainbow: Ustedes estaban Equibocadas.-Dijo Llorando más Fuerte

Fluttershy: Que paso.-

Rainbow: Yo le dije a Soarin y el Me dijo No lo quiero,si quieres tenlo pero no cuentes conmigo para hacer de esta Familia,No quiero ser Padre,No lo hare Me Arruinara la Vida...Terminamos...El termino conmigo por Esto.-Dijo Con Furia y Dolor en su corazon.

Pinkie: Uuh Cuando lo Vea Le saco las Alas!.-

Applejack: Yo lo Cuelgo con mi Lazo.-

Rarity: Es un Mal Hombre sin Sentimientos..Tranquila Rainbow nosotras te Apollaremos,Yo me ocupo de sus Vestimentas.-Dijo Abrazandola

Fluttershy: Yo puedo ser Su niñera,cuando tengas que salir.-

Rainbow: Grasias Chicas,Son Las Mejores Amigas.-Dijo Dandose un Abraso Gupal

**Fin Capitulo Les Gusto,La verdad no tenia Mushas Ideas Pero ya las tengo Preguntas!**

**-¿Soarin es un ...?**

**-Que pasara en el Proximo?**

**-Eso es todo estoy media dormida Bye 3**


	10. Años y Familias

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 10:"Años y Familias".**

**Hola,Ayer Subi Capitulo Espero ue les aya Gustado a Exepcion de la parte en la que Soain Termina con Dashie :´( Pobre,Pero queria ponerlo por que algo me desia que Asi me iba a dar Mas Ideas,Lose no me jusgen Tenia que ponerlo Si o Si Captan,En fin..Este capitulo sera Algo sorprenente Almenos Para mi si xD,Habran 1 Nuevo oc y Eso Hay les Cuento Vamos con el Capitulo... :p**

**Para que no se confudan: Applejack Tiene un Hijo Llamado AppleBlase ,Rarity una Hija llamada Daisy,Twilight una Hija Llamada StarMagic,Pinkie una Hija Llamada Happy y un Hijo Llamado CrisLights,Fluttershy un Hijo Llamado Summer (es de Pinkisita Pie pero losiento no se me ocurrio otro nombre xD),Y Dashie una Hija Llamada Ragtag...**

**Ya Habian Pasado 2 Años desde Que Rainbow le Conto A Soarin sobre su Embarazo,Todas las Mane ya Estaban Casadas exepto Dash que solo Tenia a Su novio (:O Sorpresa despues se los Digo).**

Una Mañana En la Casa de Rainbow...

Rainbow Estaba Abajo Preparando el Desayuno,Mientras que Arriba Habia una Pequeña Pegaso Durmiendo...

-Hija Despierta,Vamos es Hora de ir a La Escuela con tus Amigos.-

-Ya voy Mami.-Dijo media Dormida

-Ve a Lavarte ,cuidado con Chocar.-Dijo riendo un Poco

-Que vamos a Tomar de desayuno Mami.-Dijo sentandoce en la Mesa, muy animada

-WaFles (Creo que asi es xD).-

Despues de Desayunar...

-Listo ya termine Puedo ir a Buscar a AppleBlase,Porfaa!.-Dijo con su carita más tierna

-Bien,Asi aprobechas de ir con tu tia Appejck y Appleblase a la Escuela.-

-Si,Grasias,Adios!.-Se despidio

En La Escuela...

Daisy: Estamos Todos,No Falta Nadie?..-

Ragtag: Aqui estoy!..Listo Ahora podemos Irnos.-Dijo Feliz

Happy: OkyDokyLoky,Vamos debemos Entrar antes de quedarnos Afuera!.-Sugirio

Todos Los Presentes Asintieron y Fueron Corriendo a Su Salon.-

En El Salon...

Todos Estaban Aburridos Exepto StarMagic,que ponia Musha Atencion a La Clase.-

Ragtag: Agh,Esto es Aburrido Lo mas Bueno son los Recreos.-Dijo Apollada en su Escritorio

Profesora: Bien Chicos, Todos Deben hacer Ejersicios de Matematicas..-En ese Momento Toca la campana Para Irse.-Bien Tarea Para La casa.-Dijo Mientras Todos Salian de Vuelo de El Salon (xD en mi escuela hacemo eso Jaja)

Ragtag: Al Fin!..Libre Soy Libre Soy!.-Canto (xD Frozen),Todos Rieron

Happy: Esa Pelicula es Kawaii!,Bien Vamos Cris,Mamá debe estar Esperandonos,Bye Chicos!

Cris: Adios,Nos vemos en la tarde!.-

Star:Que tal si Vamos al Parque?.-

Ragtag: Es una Buena Idea,Le ire a Preguntar a Mamá,Nos vemos en el Parque!.-Dijo despidiendoce

En La casa de Dash...

-Hola Mami,Puedo ir al Parque con Todos Los Chicos?.-

-Claro,Pero no vuelvas tan tarde Vuelve a las 14:30 Minimo Okey?.-

-Si,Adios!.-

En el Parque...

AppleBlase:A que Jugamos,Amm..-Dijo pensando

Happy: Oh Oh,Jugemos a La Pinta (Es un Jugo por si acaso).-

Ragtag: Bien,Pinta!.-Dijo tocando a Summer

Summer: Hey! no estaba Listo,Pinta!.-Dijo tocando a Star

Y Asi Jugaron xD...

Ragtag: No me Pillas!.-Dijo Arrancano de Diasy,Asta que Choco con un Pegaso.-Ops,Losiento Señor,Estabamos Jugando.-

"Señor": Descuida,Soy Soarin (:OO xD),Como te llamas.-

Ragtag: Yo soy La Increible y Fabulosa Ragtag.-Dijo Presumiendo

Soarin: Te me ases Familiar..-

Ragtag: Usted es unWonderbolt!?.-Dijo Emocionada

Soarin: Pues Si.-

Ragtag: Que Emocion,Que emocion,Que Emocion!.-

Soarin: Jaja,Y dime vas a la Escuela de Vuelo?.-

Ragtag: Mmm No,Pero se lo Pedire a Mi Mami (Aww me encanta que le diga Mami xD).-

Soarin: Bien,Te veo mañana Ragtag.-Djo Llendoce

Ragtag: Bye!,Wii conoci a un Wonderbolt Summer se Pondra tan Celoso.-Dijo con una Pequeña Risita.

Con Las Mane y Los Chicos...

Twiight: Alguien a Visto a Los Niños?.-

Rainbow: Ragtag Fue al Parque seguramente Fue con Ellos,Flash Puedes ir a Verlos?.-

Flash: Claro,Me acompañas Chesse.-

Chesse: Sii!.- Y Asi se fueron (Lol digo todo lo que pasa xD)...

Pinkie: Bien de que Hablamos,Uh Uh Que tal si Hacemos una Fiestaa!.-

Applejack: Pinkie Tu siempre quieres hacer Fiestas..- (Es Verdad ._.)

Rarity: Que tal si Hablamos de El Pasado.-

Rainbow: No me Gusta el Pasado..-Dij con la Mirada Baja (Para los que no cachan mirando el suelo xD) En eso Llega un Pegaso...(Tan-Tan-Tan xD)

**Continuara...**

**Jajaja Para Vos Flor xD Soy Malota Muajaja...**

**¿Quien sera ese Pegaso? (Auque es Obio...Creo)**

**¿Soy Mala? xD**

**Flor solo espero que no me Contestes como la Otra vez con Insultos,Calma las Pasiones ok? xD**

**Bye! 3**


	11. Academia de Vuelo

**Hola,Si lose Me Tarde Musho esque en el Colegio me mandaron Una Tarea Re Dificil,(Al final se me olvido y no la Hice xD),En fin no tengo nada que desir asi que vamos con el Capitulo...**

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 11: "Academia de Vuelo".**

Anteriormente en My Little Pony...

Rarity: Que tal si Hablamos de El Pasado.-

Rainbow: No me Gusta el Pasado..-Dijo con la Mirada Baja (Para los que no cachan mirando el suelo xD) En eso Llega un Pegaso...(Tan-Tan-Tan xD)

Continuara...

My little pony,My little pony Ah ah ah ah ah Okno xDD

Pegaso: Hola a Todos!.-Dijo Abrasando a Rainbow (Sip el es..)

Todos: Hola THUNDER!.-(OMG Thunder)

Thunder: Hola Amor.-Dijo Besando a Rainbow.-Y Ragtag?.-Dijo con algo de Preocupacion (Obio ya que es su "Hija")

Rainbow: Esta en el Parque.-

Thunder: Sola?!.-Exclamo

Twilight: No,esta con las Niños Flash y Chesse Fueron a Buscarlos.-

Caramel: No tienes que Preocuparte Amigo.-

Thunder: Si lo se,Solo esque ella es Mi Chiquita.- (Aww :D) Todos quedaon con la mirada baja y en un Incomodo Silencio...

Pinkie: Hey..Amm *Piensa pinkie piensa*.-Penso.-Ya se! y si asemos una Fiesta.-

Las Mane: PINKIE PIE!.-

Pinkie: Bien.-Dijo crusada de Cascos (xD)

Los Chicos: Nosotros tambien vamos a Bucar a Nuestros Hijos!.-Dijieron todos alcanzando a Flash y Chesse

Con Los Niños...

Candy: 1,,4,7,9.10!..Listos o no Aqui voy.-(Lol xd)

Chesse: Candy,Cris nos Vamos!.-

Candy y Cris: Pero Papá!.-

Chesse: Sin Peros,En La Casa hay Helado.-Les Susurro

Candy y Cris: Siiii!.-

Flash: Dime Star Como te fue en la Escuela?.-Dijo Caminando Junto a su Hija

Star: Bien auque la clase nunca pone atencion,Solo yo!.-Dijo Orgullosa de ella

Flash: Que Bien!.-

Bic: Hola Summer,Como te ah Ido Hijo?.-

Summer: Muy Bien Hoy Hemos jugado Musho!.-Dijo Feliz

Bic: Bien.-

Fancy: Daisy Hija Querida,como te a Ido.-(xD)

Daisy: Bien auque unos Chicos me miraban Musho Jiji.-

Fancy: No les Hagas Caso.-Dijo Mordiendose los Dientes (xD Celos de Padre Jaja)

Caramel: Apple Blase,Como te fue en tu primer dia?.-

AppleBlase: Bien yo y Summer Nos Divertimos musho Juntos.-

Caramel: Jaja,Que Bueno ahora son Mejores Amigos No?.-

AppleBlase: Sip.-

Thunder: Ragtag,Qe tal la Escuela Algo Emocionante?.-Dijo Mientras Cargaba a su Hija (Aww)

Ragtag: Bien Papi,Hoy Conoci a un Wonderbolt!.-Dijo Emocionada

Thunder: Hija sabes que no debes Hablar con Extraños,Recuerdas?.-

Ragtag: Papi no creo que un Wonderbolt me haga daño,ellos Salvan a las Personas.- Dijo siendo Obio

Thunder: Bien solo por esta vez lo dejare Pasar.-

Ragtag: El Me Invito a La Academia de Vuelo ¿Puedo ir?.-

Thunder: No lose Eso lo desidira tu Madre,Pero yo digo que si.-

Ragtag: Tu Siempre me apoyas en Todo,Te Quiro Mush Papi.-Dijo Abrasandolo

Thunder: Yo Igual...- (Awww,Voy a llorar..xD)

En el Castillo con Todos...

Twilight: Uff Ya llegaron..Como te Fue hija en La Escuela?.-Dijo Abrasandola.

Star: Bn,Despues de eso Fuimos al Parque.-

Twilight: Asi y con el permiso de Quien?..-Dijo asiendole cosquillas

Star: Mamá ya basta!.-Dijo riendo

Ragtag: Yo le Fui a pedir Permiso a mi Mami ¿Ustedes no?.-Dijo confundida

AppleBlase: Amm..Siendo Sincero,No.-

Daisy: Pero estamos Aqui que le vamos Hacer?.-

Rainbow: Bien,Vamos Ragtag Hay que Ir a dormir.-

Ragtag: Si Mami.-

Rainbow: Vienes Amor?.-

Thunder: Amm,No ve yo voy ensegida.-Rainbow Solo asintio y se Fue...

Flash: Rainbow a Cambiado Musho,No creen?.-Todos asintieron

Thunder: Oigan,Por que Rainbow Estaba Triste cuando Llege?.-Dijo un tanto confundido

Fluttershy: No es Nada,solo es que te Extrañaba.-Dijo con una falsa Sonrrisa

Thunder: Bien,yo me voy Ya me dio Sueño...Adios a todos.-

Todos: Adios.-

Y asi Todos se Fueron a sus Casas,Por la Mañana Mas Bien de Madrugada como las 03:30 am...

Rainbow y Thunder estaban Durmiendo asta Que...

Ragtag: Mamá,Papá Despierten!.-Dijo Saltando en la Cama

Rainbow: Ragtag! Que pasa Hija.-Dijo Media Dormida

Ragtag: Esque me Preguntaba si yo Podria ir a la Academia de Vuelo.-Dijo Sonrriendo

Rainbow: Bien,Pero que tu Padre te Lleve en la Mañana ok?.-

Ragtag: Que Bien,Grasias Duerme Bien!.-Dijo cerrando la Puerta de la Habitación

A Las 10:50 Am...

Ragtag dormia Tranquilamente Hasta que...

Thunder: Hija Despierta,Vamos Levantate!.-(Venganza xd)

Ragtag: 5 Minutos más..-

Thunder: Vamos Llegaras Tarde a Tu primer dia en La Academia.-

Ragtag: Cierto!.-Dijo levantandoce de Golpe

Rainbow: Buenos Dias,El desayuno esta Listo,Ve a lavarte Hija.-

Ragtag: Oky.-

Ya desayunando...

Thunder: Estas Emocionada?.-

Ragtag: Si,Mami a que no Sabes que Paso Ayer en el Parque.-Dijo Feliz

Rainbow: Que Paso?.-Dijo Tomando Jugo

Ragtag: Conoci a un Wonderbolt,Que se Llama Amm...SOARIN!.-Dijo asiendo que Rainbow se atore con el Jugo

Rainbow: Cof*S-soarin Cof*.-Dijo tociendo

Thunder: Estas Bien...Ohh ya veo.-Djo recordando que ella y Soarin eran Novios

Ragtag: Dije algo Malo.-

Rainbow: Amm..No claro que es solo que tome muy rapido el jugo es solo eso.-Dijo Sonrriendo Falsamente

Ragtag: Okey?...-Dijo comiendo Pay

Thunder: Bien que tal si nos Vamos?,El Campamento Empieza a las 11:30 y son las 10:59.-

Ragtag: Es Verdad!.-Dijo tomando a Thunder del Casco.-Adios Mami!.-

Rainbow: Adios! *Solo espero que no Pase Nada Malo*.-

En La Academia...

SpitFire: Hola Niños! como la an Pasado en las Vacaciones?.-

Todos: Bien!.-

SpitFire: Que Bueno!,Bien hay una Compañera Nueva Su nombre es Ragtag.-

Todos: Hola Ragtag.-

Spitfire: Bien ahora que se conocen,Conoscamos a Los Wonderbolt´s!.-Dijo Parandoce al lado de Soarin y Fleetfot y otros Más.

Soarin: Hola,Ragtag viniste.-

Ragatag: Pues Claro que si!.-

Spitfire: Bien Todos a Practicar con un Wonderbolt.-

Soarin: Que tal si Vamos Juntos?.-

Ragtag: Enserio?!.-Dijo Emocionada

Soarin: Claro!.-

Ragtag: Esta Bien!.-

Soarin: Bien...-

Despues de Practicar...

Ragtag: Y Bien,Usted Tiene Familia es Padre?.-

Soarin: Pues Tengo Novia (*O*),Y bueno no soy Padre esque *Suspiro* Iba a Serlo pero yo me nege a ser Padre y Bueno nose si ese o esa Potrilla Exista...Auque ahora me Arrepiento.-Dijo Recordando a Rainbow Dash

Ragtag: Bueno si yo Fuese esa Potrilla Lo perdonaria.-Dijo sonrriendole,En eso se aserca una pegaso

Pegaso: Hola.-Dijo una pegaso Blanca con algunas manchas celestes ,ojos celestes,Cabello calipso con Celeste y de Cutie Mark un Copo de Nieve,Llamada "Winter Sentry"(Oc,Hermana de Flash Sentry).

Soarin: Hola Amor.-Dijo Abrasandola auque la iba a besar pero Ragtag estaba Hay.

Winter: Hola Pequeña.-Dijo Amablemente

Ragtag: Hola.-

Soarin: Jaja Winter,Ella es Ragtag mi Amigita.-

Winter: Un Gusto.-

Ragtag: Igualmente.-

Soarin: y dime Ragtag, Como se Llaman tus Padres?.-

Ragtag: Bueno mi Padre se Llama Thunder, y mi Mami se Llama...-

**Continuara...**

**Suspenso LOL Soy Mala con Florencia la dejo en suspenso y Ella lo Odia xD...**

** 1)Les Gusto?**

**2)Me tarde Mucho?**

**3)Les Agrada Winter?**

**4)Que cren que dira Ragtag?**

**5)A Pinkie le gustan las Fiestas? (Obvio!)**

**Bien,un Abraso Sicologico del porte de un Tanque,y asta el Proximo Capitulo... Bye! Los Amo :3 okno xD.(ven Estoy Loka xd) Una cosa más no digan Groserias Please me ase sentir incomoda :v**


	12. Te encontre

Hola,Como estan yo Bn Hay mushas rasones por las que actualize Tarde pero dire un resumen xD -Mi mamá contrato un plan de internet pero solo para Facebook (LOL) pero hoy resien me puedo meter a Google :D Yay..Les hare una Pregunta ¿Les Gusta mi Historia Realmente? sean sinceros Please :( Bien vamos con el Capitulo de Hoy xD (Sy Bipolar Lose Dadsadsad)

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 12: "Te Encontre".

Anteriormente en My Little Pony...

Soarin: y dime Ragtag, Como se Llaman tus Padres?.-

Ragtag: Bueno mi Padre se Llama Thunder, y mi Mami se Llama...-

Continuara...

(Cancion Intro...Imaginensela xD)

Ragtag: Bueno mi Padre se Llama Thunder, y mi Mami se Llama...-Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Alguien...(Jaja se la creyeron :p)

Thunder: Ragtag,Hola Hija Ven vamos a casa tu madre nos espera.-

Ragtag: Claro Papi,Bueno lo veo Mañana Soarin Bye!.-

Soarin:*Estupido Thunder lo Hiso a Proposito*.-Penso Enfadado ya que lo Tenia musha curiosidad ya que ragtag se le hace conocida (xD Que es Leso)

En la casa con Dash,thunder y Ragtag...

(Que conste que estaban Almorzando :v)

Rainbow: Y como te fue Hija?.-

Ragtag: Bien,Hoy entrene con Soarin Todoo el dia...Asta me entere de que Tiene Novia.-

Rainbow:N-novia?..-Dijo confundida y algo enfadada ya que ella pensaba que el la amaba solo a ella...(Estupido Soarin xD) En eso Se aserca Applejack Caramel y AppleBlase Mas corto la Familia Apple xD

Applejack: Hola,me preguntaba si a Ragtag le gustaria Ir con Nosotros al Parque.-

Ragtag: Si Quiero!...Puedo ir Porfis,Porfis,porfis!.-

Rainbow: Bien.-

Caramel: Quieres ir thunder?.-

Thunder: Claro...No iras.-Dijo mirando a Dash

Rainbow: Amm..no Tengo algo que hacer.-Dijo sonrriendo

Applejack: Bien Vamos.-

En el Parque...

Caramel: Bien ya legamos,si tienen Hambre solo avicenme ok?.-

AppleBlase y Ragtag: Ok!.-Dijieron para luego ir a Jugar (Que corto xD)

Con Dash...

Rainbow iba Volando Al Mercado y Cuando entro se Llevo una Gran Sorpresa.

Rainbow:*oh no Soarin esta Aqui,Espero que no me hable*.-Penso tomando las Cosas que Iba a Comprar

Soarin: Winter,Que hasemos aqui?.-Dijo Aburrido (Que pregunta más Tonta -.-)

Winter: Hay Amor,Venimos a hacer las Compras Bobito.-Dijo besandolo (Que conste que Winter es Tierna,Amorosa :D)

Soarin: Bien,Amm que quieres que te busque.-

Winter: Nesesito Pan.-

Soarin fue a Buscar Pan pero para la mala suerte de Dash,Ella estaba Ahi xD

Rainbow iba a Sacar uno al igual que Soarin,pero tomaron el Mismo y al Mismo tiempo Tomandose de los Cascos y se quedaron Mirando... (:OO)xD

Rainbow: S-soarin?.-

Soarin: R-rainbow?,Como estas?.-Dijo Feliz de averla Encontrado (Todos los Hombres son Iguales -.- Bueno casi todos :D)

Rainbow: Que como Estoy?! Que como Estoy?!.-Dijo Soltandolo y Gritandole Enojada

Soarin: Ahh eso...Losiento si? lo Lamento mucho..la verdad no se que me paso Quise Localizarte pero ninguna de tus Amigas me dijieron donde te encontrabas...Me perdonas?-Dijo con fé

Rainbow: Que si te Perdono?! Que si te Perdono?!...MIRA SOARIN LA VIDA NO ES FAMA CHICAS Y ESAS COSAS EN LAS CUALES ME DEJASTE AMI Y A MI HIJA!ERES MALO CRUEL NUNCA TE PERDONARE POR LO QUE NOS HISISTE,ADIOS!.-Dijo enojada (Obio!)

Soarin:*Asi que lo Tubo,y es Niña?...Debo descubrir quien es*.-Penso

En el Castillo con Las mane...

Todas estaban Sentadas en sus Tronos ya que Dash se los Habia Citado para Hablar de lo que habia pasado en el Mercado.

Twilight:Por que nos habra sitado Dash?.-

Fluttershy:Talvez hay Problemas.-Dijo Timidamente,En eso Llega Dash...

Applejack: Ya era Hora.-Dijo Aliviada y molesta,en eso nota que ella estaba Llorando.-Paso algo?.-

Rainbow: Pues me Encontre con Soarin en el Mercado,Y bueno estaba con su Novia creo que son Muy unidos.-Dijo Sentandoce

Todas: ¡¿NOVIA?!.-Dijieron sorprendidas

Rainbow: Si.-

Rarity: Wow Jamas pense que el llegara a tener Novia..-Dijo con cara de :/ (xD)

Pinkie: Bueno nadie llego a pensar Que estaria con Chesse o quedaria Enbarazada y Miren!.-Dijo Seria (Wow Raro de ella,Que le pasa a la Escritora xD)

Rainbow: El me pidio que lo Perdonara,Que hago?.-

Applejack: Bueno yo creo que deberias perdonarlo,Despues de Todo se Arrepiente de haberte Hecho todo eso.-

Rainbow: No lose debo pensarlo,Ah y Applejack Donde esta mi Hija?.-

Applejack: Esta en el parque con Caramel,Thunder y AppleBlase..Calmate tu solo piensalo.-

Rainbow: Bueno Grasias Bye!.-

Fluttershy: Solo espero que lo perdone.-

Pinkie: Si Hacian Buena Pareja Juntos.-

Twilight: Bueno en lo que sea debemos Apollarla.-

Todas: Ajam,Amigas asta el Final!.-Dijieron Chocando los Cascos

Fin Capitulo...

Y que disen Saben estoy Confundida...Nose si leen mi Fic por pena o por que les Gusta

Les pregunto otravez ¿Les Gusta mi Historia Realmente? sean sinceros :/ pongamos a Aprueba su Honestidad °-°

¿Que quieren que pase Proximamente?

1)¿Una Fiesta?

2)¿Amor?

3)¿Lemon?

Tanbien un Saludo y un Abraso para PrincessRainbow Dash By: Te Quiero Mucho Loka :P

Bye! Los Kiero xD...


	13. san Valentin

**Hi!,Como Estan? Como Veran en este caso Leeran xD,Estoy de Buenas Por...Nose xD,Bueno en Fin Vamos con el Capitulo no Quiero Aburrirlos :v**

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 13: "San Valentín":3**

Hoy Era el dia de San Valentin,Todos los "Romeos" se Organizaban Para Darle lo Mejor a sus "Julietas" (Romeo y Julieta xD),Con La Familia Dash...

-Todos Dormian menos Thunder quien Preparaba el desayuno Para Dash (Aww eso es Tierno :3),Le preparo Tostadas,Juice (Jugo xd) de Manzana y Un Muffin de Fresa (Dios me dio Hambre xD)-

-Hola Buenos Dias Amor.-Dijo Thunder dandole un Beso a Rainbow,Quien aun seguia Dormida-

-Buenos Dias,Que es Eso.-Dijo Mirando lo ue Thunder le Habia Preparado-

-Es tu Desayuno,Feliz San Valentin!.-

-Tu hisiste todo eso,Aww Grasias Amor.-Dijo Rainbow Besandolo

-Bueno,yo voy a Despertar a RagTag,Que te Parece si Salimos de Picnic?.-

-Me Parece Bien,Voy a Arreglarme.-Dijo Levantandoce de la Cama

En la Habitacion de Ragtga (xD)...

-Ragtag,Estaba despierta Jugando con una Casita de Juguetes, en eso entra Thunder-

-Hola Hija,Como Dormiste?.-

-Bien,Estaba Aburrida Asi que Me puse a Jugar Jiji.-

-Quieres un Moffin de Fresa?.-

-Ammm,No hay Pay de manzana?.-Dijo con una Sonrrisa (salio a padre pero no es thunder :c)

-Creo que no,Pero le pedire uno A tu Tia Pinkie.-

-Okey,Hoy Saldremos a Alguna Parte?.-

-Amm si,Saldremos de Picnic.-

-Bien,Ahora me puedes Traer Pay tengo Hambre.-

-Bien,Yo voy a La Tienda.-

En La tienda (Sub Cob Corner creo que es :/)...

Pinkie:Lalalalala.-Tarareo xD

Thunder: Hola Pink.-

Pinkie: Oh!,Hola thunder dime en que te ayudo?.-

Thunder: Bueno nesesito 1 Pay 3 Muffins de Fresa y 2 de Manzana.-

Pinkie: OkyDokyLoky!.-Dijo Buscando lo Pedido.-Listo!.-

Thunder: Grasias Pink,cuanto es?.-

Pinkie: Dejalo Hoy es San Valentin,un Regalo.-Dijo con una Sonrrisa (Like :v)

Thunder: Okey Grasias.-Dijo Llendo a Casa

Con Rainbow y RagTag...

Ragtag: Mami,estas Feliz!.-Dijo Eocionada la Pegaso

Rainbow: Claro que si.-Dijo con una Falsa Sonrrisa

Ragtag: Que Bien,Sabes me gustaria ir a la Cascada Airco Iris.-

Rainbow: Bueno Cuando Llege tu Padre le Diremos.- En eso Llega Thunder

Thunder: Bien Traje algunas Cosas para Comer en el Picnic,Toma Hija Aqui esta Tu Pay.-Dijo entregandoselo

RagTag: *Ñam*Grasias Papi *Ñam*.- (xD)

Thunder: Aquien habras Salido.-Dijo Riendo

Rainbow: S-si A quien?.-Dijo Nerviosa

Ragtga: Papá Podemos Ir la Cascada Airco Iris de Picnic?.-

Thunder: Claro! Sabes es una Fantastica idea, En esta epoca no va Nadie mejor para nosotros.-Dijo Abrasando a Dashie*Entra Pinkie* :v

Pinkie: Hola!.-

Rainbow: Hola Pink que pasa?.-

Pinkie: Bueno la princesa Celestia me envio a Hacer una Fiesta para Todooo Poniville,Van a Ir no?.- Dijo lo cual Dash y Thunder asintieron

Ragtag: Yo puedo ir?.-Dijo Sonrriendole

Pinkie: Lo lamento pero solo Se permiten Adultos!,Bueno eso es Todo Bye!.-

Thunder: Bien,Vamos no se nos valla a hacer Tarde.-Dijo enpacando algo de Comida.-Listo!.-

rainbow: Bueno Vamos.-Dijo cargando a Ragtag

En La Cascada Arco Iris...

La Mini Famiia xD se encontraba sentada en una Manta,Relajandose,comiendo :v y Viviendo en Amor xD,Dentro de un Rato Ragtag se Sintio cansada y Se fue a Casa,Rainbow y Thunder quedaron Solos (:3,Para Algunos xD)...

-Que Hacemos Ahora.-Dijo Thunder Abrasandola

-Pues nose.-Dijo Rainbow un tanto aburrida

-Que pasa si te besuqueo Jaja.-Dijo Thunder

-Nisiquiera lo Pienses.-Dijo Soltandolo, y corriendo xD

-Ven aqui.-Dijo persigiendola

Y Asi concluye esta Historia Fin...

Okno xd,Despues de Thunder y Dash se Corretiaban, se fueron a casa a Cambiarse para la Fiesta,Mientras que en el Castillo de La Princesa Twilight (xD) Las mane estaban organizando un Plan (Sera Sorpresa Wuajaja xD)...

En La Fiesta...

-La fiesta se iso en el castillo ya que era grande y todo ponyville iria Dije TODO xD (creo que ya saben a que me refiero -.-) La princesa Luna y Celestia Animaban la Fiesta,Las Mane Bailaban con Sus Parejas,Todo parecia ir Bien en eso Llegan unos Invitados Inesperados...Sobre todo para Rainbow-

: Ahora con ustedes les Presento a...- Dijo Celestia.

-Los Wonderbolts.-Completo Luna,Mientras en la entrada entraban (xD) Spitfire,Fleetfot y Soarin-

-Bien chicas,Vamos a hacer lo siguiente ¡Equipo amistad!.-Dijo Twilight

-Hey crei que nos llamariamos "Equipo Divercion".-Dijo molesta Pinkie

-Yo vote por "Equipo Generoso".-Dijo rarity

-Bien Bien,nos llamaremos "Equipo Amistad,Divercion,Generoso" okey.-Dijo Twilight ya arta (xD)

Todas Asintieron...

-Bien,Lo primro que haremos es ,************ y despues ,********** Okey?.-Dijo por ultimo Twilight

-Okey!.-Dijieron todas

Con Rainbow y Thunderlane (Oh le dije asi xD)...

-Te diviertes!.-Le dijo Thunder a Rainbow la cual se veia Aburrida y nerviosa (por la llegada de Soarin Claro)

-Claro que si Bueno yo voy a beber al de...Ponche!.-Dijo llendose del Lugar.

-_-_-_-_-Plan-_-_-_-_-

-Bien Applejack ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo Twilight Dandole la señal,Applejack obedecio y le tiro un estremo de su cuerda a Fluttershy la estiraron asiendo que Rainbow Callera enfrente de los Wonderbolt´s (Esto se pone Bueno :D)

-Oh Hola Dash.-Dijo Soarin Levantandola

-No me toques...-Susurro Rainbow con cara de Disgusto

-Como as estado Rainbow, no te hemos visto desde 2 años atras.-Dijo Spitfire

-Bueno... eh estado ocupada.-Dijo Rainbow algo nerviosa

-En Que?.-Pregunto serio e incredulo Soarin

-Hay Soarin que mal educado eres.-Le regaño Fleetfot

-Que Yo solo pregunto...-Dijo enfadado de lo regaños (xD)

-Bueno yo ya me voy Thunderlane me debe estar Buscando.-Dijo Rainbow Largandose del Lugar

-Espera,Hablemos como a estado Thunderlane y tu Hija.-Dijo Spitfire

-¡Aja Tienes un Hija lo Sabia!.-Le grito soarin causando que todos les prestaran Atencion a el.

-Okey..Porque actuas de esa manera Soarin?.-Dijo ainbow Seria

-Por que!..Ejem podemos hablar a SOLAS.-Dijo incomodado por las miadas de todos

-Por que Querreria yo Hablar contigo.-Dijo Rainbow

-Solo ven...si?.-Dijo arrastrandola

-Agh Bien...-Dijo Disgustada

En el Jardin del Castillo...

-De que quieres Hablar Thunderlane me esta Esperando.-Dijo enfadada

-Bien solo calmate si...Como se llama tu Hija o digo mi Hija?.-

-De que rayos estas Hablando!.-Dijo nerviosa

-Vamos Ami no me engañas,se que la niña es mia.-Dijo Furioso (Uyy que miedo xD)

-Mentiras!.. yo yo Aborte a tu Hija!.-Mintio nerviosa

-Que?!.-Dijo en shok

-No me dejaste otra Opion...ella ella ya esta Muerta!.-Dijo fingiendo Llorar (Deberia ser Actris xD)

-Yo yo lo Lamento tanto.-Dijo triste mientras le corria una Lagrima por la mejilla

-Soarin yo...yo te Perdono.-dijo con pena de verlo llorar

-Que dises?!.-

-Te perdono por haverme echo tal cosa..-dijo mientras lo abrasaba con un ala (:3)

-Gracias.-Dijo feliz mientras resibia el abraso,en un momento se quedaron mirando y soarin el muy atrevido xD se aprovecho y la beso lo cual rainbow habrio los ojos como platos xD, y un pegaso de piel negra cabello blanco y ojos celestes veía todo osea Thunderlane...

**Fin Capiitulo con Suspenso xD...**

**Holi Otravez xD Que les Parecio la History la verdad me cuesta escribir por que ahorita estoy viajando A santiago City Jaja en un camion,ya se que se preguntaran ¡¿EN UN CAMION?! xD la verdad es que esta muy cool el viaje Jaja por que hay una camita que caen Tres personitas :3 lo malo es que no voy a ver MLP :c Jaja pero Nah ni modo,AHORA LO DE SIEMPRE LAS PREGUNTAS!...**

**¿Que dira Rainbow sobre el Beso,Thunder Sus Amigas?! (Auque las mane tienen la culpa xD)**

**¿Que pasaria si Ragtag descubiera de que Thunderlane no es su Padre :O?**

**¿Que quieren Agregar al Fic ¿Ocs?¿Amor?¿Tragedia?**

**¿Que parte les Gusto mas SoarinXDash o ThunderXDash?**

**Bien esas son las Preguntas ahora un mensaje para PRINCESSRAINBOW DASH :**

**-Bien amiga Tew dire que estare 5 dias en santiago 5 dias sin agregarme al Face oiste?! Pero aun asi somos Amigas! xD-**

**Bueno..Jaja Bien talves lo que escribi arriba es de Ayer xD asi HOLA YO DEL FUTURO xD!**

**Bye Bye nos vemos en el Proximo...**


	14. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Holis Amigos c:,Como estan espero que Bn por que yo See!..Se preguntaran ¿cual es la Razon para que esta Chica este Tan Feliz? xD,pues la razon de venir a santiago es por mi Abuelita que estaba agonizando pero Ahora esta mejor c: Happy! y ademas el domingo me voy al sur otravez y hacerme amiga por face de Mis amigas po xD,Bien creo "CREO" que empezare altiro a hacer el otro Fic Se va a llamar "Rainbow Cautivada de Amor" ahhh Esta Buena no? xD Jeje bueno vamos con el capitulo...**

**Amor de Dos: Capitulo 14 : "Sorpresas inesperadas"**

Anteriormente en My Little Pony (me a risa escibir eso xD)...

-De que quieres Hablar Thunderlane me esta Esperando.-Dijo enfadada

-Bien solo calmate si...Como se llama tu Hija o digo mi Hija?.-

-De que rayos estas Hablando!.-Dijo nerviosa

-Vamos Ami no me engañas,se que la niña es mia.-Dijo Furioso (Uyy que miedo xD)

-Mentiras!.. yo yo Aborte a tu Hija!.-Mintio nerviosa

-Que?!.-Dijo en shok

-No me dejaste otra Opion...ella ella ya esta Muerta!.-Dijo fingiendo Llorar (Deberia ser Actris xD)

-Yo yo lo Lamento tanto.-Dijo triste mientras le corria una Lagrima por la mejilla

-Soarin yo...yo te Perdono.-dijo con pena de verlo llorar

-Que dises?!.-

-Te perdono por haverme echo tal cosa..-dijo mientras lo abrasaba con un ala (:3)

-Grasias.-Dijo feliz mientras resibia el abraso,en un momento se quedaron mirando y soarin el muy atrevido xD se aprovecho y la beso lo cual rainbow habrio los ojos como platos xD, y un pegaso de piel negra cabello blanco y ojos celestes veia todo osea Thunderlane...

-P-por Q-ue me Besaste?.-Dijo retrocediendo Rainbow

-Porque Bueno...Yo aun te amo.- (Nanaii xD)

-Que!?..Oh no pero Tu...tu ya tienes novia-Dijo entrando en Panico (que exageada xD)

-Rainbow Dash?.-Dijo Thunder saliendo al Jardin

-Thunder?! no es lo que crees.-Dijo acercandose a el

\- Claro...Te besas con tu ex y no es lo que creo.-Dijo retrocediendo

\- Espera!,Vamos debes hacer algo.-Le susurro Rainbow a Soarin pero el nego con la cabesa

-Adios Rainbow dash.-Dijo Thunder

-GRASIAS IDIOTA ARRUINASTE MI RELACION!.-Le grito enojada Rainbow a Soarin

-O vamos yo tambien se que tu me amas!.-

-SOARIN MADURA,SUPERALO SI? YO YA NO TE AMO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!.-Dijo llendoce con sus Amigas

con las Mane Five xD...

Chicos esto no es parte del capitulo solo voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Que creen? ¿estubo Bn o mal lo que hisieron las Chicas (Mane) por Rainbow dash? Contesten :D (se me olvido ponerlo en el cap.13 :v)

Twilight: Creen que alla Fruncionao el plan?.-

Rarity: Claro,nosotras lo hisimos.-

Fluttershy: Hay viene Rainbow actuen con naturalidad.-Dijo poiendoce unos lentes (xD LOL).-Que hay!.-Saludo Flutter (Bn Cool xD)

Rainbow: Fluttershy eso aun es mio.-Reclamo (xD)

Rarity: Y..?.-

Rainbow: y? que?.-

Applejack: Vamos todos hablan de ti y Soarin.-

Rainbow: Agh no me hables de el Porfavor.-Dijo triste

Pinkie: Paso algo malo..-

Rainbow: *Suspiro* Soarin me ivito a hablar, y bueno yo lo perdone pero el me beso y Thunderlane estaba Ahi,Vio todo la conversacion ESTOY PERDIDA!.-Dijo preocupada

Twilight: Tranquila,Sabes talves debas darle otra oportunidad a Soarin...-Dijo giñiandole en ojo a las demas

Rainbow: Oh?...Que tal si hablo con Thunder,Sabes que? eso Hare grasias Chicas.-Dijo llendo a su casa para cambiarce y ver a Ragtga.(casi me olvido de ella *o* xD)

Twilight: Okey..Arruinamos el Plan.-

Applejack: La verdad tu fuiste esa...-

En casa...

-Agh me aburro tanto, no pudieron mandarme a AppleBlase o a cualquiera de mi Amigos.-Dijo sentada en el Sofa Ragtag.

-Hola Hija Llege.-Dijo Rainbow entando.

-Hola y Papá?.-

-El fue ah...Ver a sus Padres si eso.-Dijo con una falsa sonrrisa

-Y por que no nos llevo?.-

-Pues por que...se le olvido seguramente Jeje.-

-Ah Bueno...-

-Hija?.-

-Si..?

-Que pasaria si tu y tu Padre estubieramos Peliados.-

-Bueno...No lo se,Estaria triste porque hacen una linda pareja.-Dijo con una sonrrisa Ragtag

-Bien yo devo salir llamare a Tu tia Fluttershy para que venga con Summer a cuidarte.-

-Que Bien!.-

-Despues de un Rato Rainbow se encontraba en una casa blanca, la cual era de Thunderlane-

-Solo espero que no este demaciado enojado.-Dijo con algo de miedo, y Golpeo la Puerta.

-Thunder Habrio pero con una cara seria-(asi "-_-" Jaja)

\- ah Eres Tu...?-Dijo Thunderlane con poca inportancia

-Podemos hablar?.-

-Para que...para que me termines y te vallas en cascos de otro.-

-Amm no,te vengo a explicar lo sucedido en la fiesta y otras cosas más...-Dijo con algo de pena

-Bien te escucho.-

-*suspiro* Ase unos 2 Años..yo y Soarin heramos novios,un dia en una fiesta de pinkie paso eso (Entienden a que me refriero no?)despues quede Embarazada y le di la noticia pero no la recibio muy Bien,me termino y ese dia te conoci a ti tu novia igual te habia terminado estabamos en las mismas sircunstancias Y Bueno nos enamoramos t-tubimos u-una h-hija,y lo de la fiesta es que Me tropese con algo y cai en los Wonderbolts en dnde estaba soarin y el me arrastro para hablar y me pregunto sobre mi hij yo le dije que aborte a su hija y tu aparesiste y eso fue todo...-Dijo Rapido pero entendible

-Wow yo no sabia todo eso,Lo lamento...-Dijo apenado

-No importa...Me perdonas?.-

-Claro,pero que quede claro que no tendremos qu oculrtarnos nada Okey.-Dijo Abrasandola

-Bien..Espera que es eso?.-Dijo mirando una pequeña cajita

-Ammm nada Jeje.-

-Vamos quedamos en no ocultarnos nada.-

-Bien.-Dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita,Mostrando un Anillo de Oro,lo cual dejo a Rainbow muy Inpactada.-Se que no es el mejo momento pero...Quieres ser mi Esposa para toda la vida.-Dijo con una sonrrisa

-Thunder yo...-

**SUSPENSO...**

**Que les parecio creo que lo hise corto pero mejor porque asi no me demoro nada en hacerlo el otro lo are mas largo Ahora Preguntas Preguntitas c:**

**1) ¿Estubo Bn lo que iso twilight? xD**

**2)¿Que dira Rainbow,un Si o un No?**

**3)¿Que hacen en este presiso momento? Jeje**

**4)¿Quieren algo de FlutterXMac,TwiXSentry,RarityXPants,PinkieXChesse o CaramelXJack?**

**Bn les deseo un Muyyy Buen Dia a todos (as) y eso c:**

**Se despide,Cony o RainbowSoarin Brony xD (Pinkista :v)**


	15. Sin titulo xD

Hola Amigos!..Como estan espero que bn por que les traigo un capitulo muy Bueno,Si se preguntan ¿Cuantos capitulos más Faltan? Pues Mushos xD Bueno la verdad no tantos :p,una cosa mas les dejare los Fisicos de Los Hijos (as)...

Happy: Crin Rosada,Piel rosado mas Claro,Ojos verdes...(Origen:Pony)

CrisLights: Crin Cafe,Piel Anaranjada,Ojos Celestes...(Origen:Pony)

AppleBlase :Crin Rubia (o),Piel mas omenos naranja :/,Ojos Azules (Origen:Pony)

Daisy: Crin Celeste,Piel Blanca (Obio!),Ojos Azules (Origen: Unicornio) (Se parece a Fancy Losiento es que rarity y fancy son casi iguales!)

StarMagic: Crin azul una mecha Celeste y otra morada,Piel Naranja,Ojos Morados (Origen: Alicornio)

Summer: Crin Cafe claro,Piel Amarilla,Ojos Aqua (Origen: Pegaso)

Bien termine Lo de ragtag ya saben es una pegaso tiene la piel de Soarin ojos Violeta y cabello airco iris...

Les dejo el Capitulo...

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 15 : "Sin titulo xD"

Anteriormente...

-Wow yo no sabia todo eso,Lo lamento...-Dijo apenado

-No importa...Me perdonas?.-

-Claro,pero que quede claro que no tendremos qu oculrtarnos nada Okey.-Dijo Abrasandola

-Bien..Espera que es eso?.-Dijo mirando una pequeña cajita

-Ammm nada Jeje.-

-Vamos quedamos en no ocultarnos nada.-

-Bien.-Dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita,Mostrando un Anillo de Oro,lo cual dejo a Rainbow muy Inpactada.-Se que no es el mejo momento pero...Quieres ser mi Esposa para toda la vida.-Dijo con una sonrrisa

-Thunder yo...-

-Thunder yo...Wow me tomaste por sorpresa.-Dijo muy nerviosa

-Pues lose,Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre,Claro si tu tambien lo deseas?.-

-Me darias un Tiempo,no quiero apresurarme.-

-Claro!...Tomate un tiempo yo dejare que lo pienses.-Dijo con una Sonrrisa

-Grasias...Vamos!.-

-A donde?.-

-A casa,Ragtga me preguntaba por ti.-

-Okey!..-

En Casa Otravez...

Ragtag: Juguemos a las Escondidas!.-Le dijo a Summer

Fluttershy: Oh no,Ya es tarde y es hora de Dormir..Vamos pequeña.-Dijo Llevando a Ragtag Arriba.

Rainbow: Hola Flutter,Grasias por cuidarla.-

Fluttershy: Denada, Para mi es un Placer..Bien Vamos Summer Es hora de Dormir,Adios Rainbow.-

Rainbow: Bye.-

Thunder: Bien Vamos a Dormir.-Dijo Subiendo

En la mañana...

-Rainbow estaba Despierta y desidio ir a caminar y Pensar-

Thunder: A donde vas?.-

Rainbow: Voy a ir a caminar un Rato.-

Thunder: Te acompaño?.-

Rainbow: No,Quiero ir sola.-

Thunder: Bien...-

-Saliendo de casa-

Rainbow-Que le dire,No quiero desepcionarlo...Por qu la vida es tan Injusta!.-Dijo Chocando con Alguien

Rainbow-Perdon no te vi.-Dijo Rainbow ayudando a la pony

Pony-Tranquila no fue tu culpa.-

Rainbow-Espera un Momento tu no eres...La novia de Soarin!.-

Winter-Si esa soy yo Jeje,Me llamo Winter Sentry creo que conoces a mi Hermano Flash Senty no?.-

Rainbow-Si somos amigos, y un gusto conocerte *Pobre*.-Penso Rainbow (xD)

Winter-Genial!,Tu sabes donde esta el lo estoy Buscando pero no lo ubico.-

Rainbow-Claro yo te llevo!.-

Winter-Grasias.-

En el castillo...

Winter: Que hacemos en el castillo de la princesa Twilight?.-Dijo confundida

Rainbow: El vive aqui con su esposa osea Twilight y su Hija StarMagic.-Dijo Habriendo la Puerta

Winter: Enserio?! y por que no nos dijo nada?!.-Dijo entrando junto a Rainbow

Rainbow: Ahi esta Preguntale...Hola Chicos!.-

Twilight: Hola Rainbow,Quien es ella?.-Le susurro Twi a Rainbow

Rainbow: Es la Hermana de Flash.-

Flash: Hola Rainbow y Hola Winter...Espera WINTER?!.- (LOL xD)

Winter: Hola Hermano,como estas grasias por no haverme invitado a tu Boda o desirme que soy tia.-Dijo seria

Flash: Wow Jeje que cosas no,Como me encontraste?.-

Winter: Ella me trajo aqui.-Dijo señalando a Rainbow

Rainbow: Un segundo,Por que no le dijiste nada a tu hermana o a tus padres?.-

Flash: Pues por que...Se me...Paso!.-

Twilight: Bien es hora de remediar esto Vengan sentemonos.-Dijo sentandose (Sente"monos" xD Jajaja)

Flash: y donde Vives ahora?.-

Winter: con mi Novio.-

Flash: TIENES NOVIO Y CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN?!.-(Otro más xD)

Winter: Hey! no me vengas a hablar te casaste y tubiste una Hija o Hijo.-Dijo haciendo que Flash se sonrroje (Ban-Que!)

Flash: Y como se llama tu novio?.-Dijo tomando Agua

Winter: Se llama Soarin...- Dijo asiendo que Flash escupa el agua y se la tire a Twilight

Twilight: POR QUE TODOS HACEN ESO,ESTA RAINBOW TANBIEN?!.-Dijo ya arta (xDD Pobre Twi)

Rainbow: Hey!.-

Flash: como sea...-

Twilight: Que tal si hablamos de otra cosa,Que cuentas Dash?.-

Rainbow: Yo!..Am es solo que...Thunder.-Dijo tartamudeando (como se escriba xD)

Flash: Escupelo!.-

Rainbow: Bien!...Thunder me pidio Matrimonio eso!.-Dijo dejando a una Twilight y un Flash sorprendidos

Twilight:*Oh no se arruinara el Plan :c*.-Penso nerviosa

Flash: Que bien y que le dijiste?.-

Rainbow: Aun no le digo nada.-Dijo apenada

Winter: Ojala alguien me lo pida ami.-Dijo burlandoce para que Flash se pusiera Celoso (xD)

Flash: Winter ya Vasta!.-Dijo enojado

Winter: Bueno yo me voy nos vemos...hey flash me gustaria ver a mi sobrina esta tarde okey?.-

Twilight: Claro ven cuando quieras Bye!.-

Winter: Bye Bye!.-Dijo saliendo del castillo y volando a el entrenamiento de los wonderbolts.

Con Los WONDERBOLTS xD...

Spitfire: Vamos mas Rapido mejor!.-Gritaba a Soarin y Fleetfot

Winter: Hola Spit!.-Saludo

Spitfire: Hola Winter,Que te trae por aqui vienes a entrenar?.-

Winter: no Hoy no vine a ver a Soarin.-Dijo observandolo

Spitfire: Okey ya es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana!.-Aviso Spit

Soarin: No es nesesario Gritr nos vas a dejar mudos!.-

Winter: Toma ve a ducharte.-Dijo winter entregandole una toalla y agua a soarin

Soarin: Grasias.-

Fleetfot: El no te merece Winter.-

Winter: Por que lo dises?.-Dijo confundida

Spitfire: Olvidalo Bye chicas!.-

Winter y Flet: Bye!.

Soarin: Lista?.-

Winter: Vamos!.-

Fleetfot: Adios!.-

Con Dash en el Parque sola...

-Piensa,Piensa,Piensa.-

-Rainbow que haces a estas Horas afuera?.-Dijo Thunder

-Solo camino.-Dijo pensativa

-Estas pensando en mi propuesta no?.-

-Pues si...-

-Tranquila si no te quieres casar lo entendere.-

-No!...-

-Que cosa?...-

-Thunder...yo,Yo si me casare contigo.-Dijo de una

-Enserio?!.-

-Sip...-

-Grasias!.-La besa.-Te hare la Pegaso mas feliz del Mundo!.-Dijo abrasandola

-Ya lo haces *Solo espero que sea lo correcto*.-Penso

FIN CAPITULO...

Que les parecio yo se que no les gusto que Rainbow dijiera que si xD voy a ver unos "NOOOOOOOOO!" xD creo, Preguntas!

¿Que pensara Soarin aserca del Matrimonio?

¿El plan de las mane sigue en Pie o aqui termina?

¿Dijieron " Noooooo!" xD?

Espero ue contesten Les deseo un Buen dia y suerte a todos los que hacen Fic ;)

Adiosito! :D


	16. 16

Hola,Bueno como siempre Saludo pregunto como estan Bla bla bla xD,para mi es una meta hacer 3 capitulos en 1 dia (Aleluya! xD)En fin...

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 16 : "Noticia inesperada (Para Soarin)"

-Al Otro dia,Rainbow pasaba pensativa,Thunder Feliz obio,Las mane Pensaban en el Plan B,Los niños (as) Jugaban todo el dia Claro que iban a la Escuela tambien y Soarin Cansado por el entrenamiento-

Con los Niños (as)...

Ragtag: Uhh! Estoy tan Feliz por Mamá y Papá!.-

Apple: Y cual es la Razon?.-

Ragtag:Mis padres se Casaran!.-Dijo dando saltitos

Daisy: Uhh..Eso es tan Romantico!.-Dijo con Ojos de corazon

Star: Que Bien!,Y cundo sera la Boda?.-

Ragtag: Pues aun no tienen nada Planiado,Porque resien mi padre le propuso Matrimonio.-

Summer: Ya Chicas Juguemos a las escondidas!.-Dijo ya Aburrido

Ragtag: Bien Amm...AppleBlase la Cuenta!.-

Apple: Yo no la quiero Contar,que la cuente Cris!.-

Cris: Olle! que la cuente Summer el dio la idea.-

Summer: Agh! bien yo la contare.-Dijo fastidiado

Con Rainbow y Winter (Son amigas ahora c:)...

-Estas Feliz?.-Le dijo Winter ya que la veia muy pensativa

-Claro por que no estarlo?.-

-Esque la verdad estas muy pensativa.-

-Ahh eso...-

-Me diras por que?.-

-Agh!,Yo solo espero que con casarme con Thunder me olvide de mi Pasado y por que lo Amo Claro Jeje.-Dijo nerviosa

-Cual es ese Pasado.-Dijo curiosa,Winter

-Pues...No quieres saberlo creeme...-

-Bueno...Hey que tal si vamos con las Chicas a Organizar todo!.-

-Okey...-

En el Castillo...

Twilight : Bien Chicas el Plan B sigue esta vez Pero este Fruncionara.-Dijo con una sonrrisa malvada (Okey..?)

Fluttershy: Y cual es ese Plan?.-

Twilight : Aremos que de alguna u otra foma Ragtag se de cuenta de que Thunderlane no es su Padre.-

Todas: Que?! Cosa?!.-Dijieron alteradas

AppleJack: Losiento,Pero no crees que es algo amm...Malo?.-

Twilight: Si pero si se lo ocultamos mas daño le aremos a ella..-

Pinkie: Tienes Razon,Uh Uh que debemos hacer?.-

Twilight:*********************************************************************.-Susurro a las demas (Nunca sabran xD)

Pinkie: Wow que Profundo...Pero Fruncionara La la la la la.-Dijo saltando

Rainbow: Hola Chicas que Hacen.-Dijo entrando con Winter

Twilight: Amm...Hablamos!.-

Winter: De que hablan?.-

Fluttershy: De nuestros...Hijos!.-

Rainbow: Hey Chicas ya que hablan de eso...Donde estan?.-

Todas: Rayos!.-

Con los Niños otravez...

Happy: Jugemos a otra cosa ya me canse de Jugar a escondidas.-

Daisy: Hey!..Mi mami una vez me dijo que mi Tia Switie Belle y AppleBloon y Scootalo isieron un Club para consegir Cutie Marks!.-

Ragtag: Hey que tal si hacemos eso tambien!?.-Dijo Emocionada

Summer: Es una Gran Idea Hay que hacerlo!.-

Apple: Y como se llamara?.-

Cris: Cutie Mark...-

Happy: Amm...-(Como carajo le voy a poner...xD)

Ragtag: Como sea..Sin nombre a si es mas Secreto no?.-Todos asintieron (no se me ocurrio Nada xDD)

-Llegan las Mane y Winter-

Rarity: Aqui estan las hemos buscado por todo Ponyville!.-

Daisy: Pero mamá,nosotros les dijimos que ibamos estar en el parque.-Dijo Siendo obio

Applejack: Enserio?.-

Apple: Claro, pero estaban Hablando algo "Muy inportante".-

Twilight: Bueno,lo mas inportante esque estan aqui Jeje.-

Ragtag: Hey mami,Cuando compraras tu vestido?.-

Rarity: Bueno vamos daisy...Adios chicas!.-

Mane: Bye!.-

Winter: yo igual me voy Bye!.-

Rainbow: Hay no puede ser?!.-

Fluttershy: Que paso..?.-

Rainbow: En el pediorico sale mi compromiso con Tunderlane!?.-

Con Soarin y Winter...

-Y donde estabas?.-Dijo soarin Junto a ella

-Con Rainbow Dash.-

-R-rainbow D-dash?.-

-Si,ahora somos amigas.-

-Cool *Genial -.-*.-Penso

-Auque la veo preocupada.-

-Claro que esta preocupada,Temino con su Novio no me sorprende que...-Dijo asta que miro el pediorico (LOL Jaja)

-Wow salio en el pediorico.-Dijo winter mirandolo

-S-se C-casaran.-Dijo con voz quebrada

-Claro!...Que te pasa?.-Dijo preocupada

-Yo debo Irme.-Dijo volando a casa de Dash (Huele a Probemas :OO)

En casa de Dash (no estaba Thunder)...

-Rainbow Limpiaba,Asta que Soarin Habre la puerta de Golpe y Agarra a Dash-

Rainbow: Que haces?! Sueltame!.-

Soarin: Porque?! no te cases!.-Dijo con lagrimas en los Ojos

Rainbow: Yo losiento,Pero debo hacerlo!.-Dijo Llorando

Soarin: No puedes Hacerlo,Tu no lo amas!.-

Rainbow: Lose!Pero yo solo quiero Olvidar todo lo que me as Echo!.-

Soarin: Perdon,Perdon,Perdon!.-Repetia una y otra vez,Y la beso apasionada mente

-Ragtag Bajo a ver que pasaba-

Ragtag: Mamá?...-

Rainbow: Ragtag?!.-

Soarin: Ragtag?...Mamá?..-Dijo confundido

Fin Capitulo...

Wo wo wo wo! Que Hiseeee! xDD,Los deje Lokos! Jaja Que les parecio? e.e Suspenso Total! xD (Simpre hago suspenso Nah me acostumbre xD)

¿Que dira Ragtag aserca de Soarin?!

¿Esto sera parte del plan B?

Wi wi Los veo en el Proximo Capitulo Bye Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola,Saben yo se que esta Bien asi que no preguntare como estan por que se que bn xD o talvez no :/...Nee Bien Vamos con el Sig. Capitulo...**

**Amor de Dos : Capitulo 17 : "Esto es muy confuso".**

Anterior mente...

Rainbow: Que haces?! Sueltame!.-

Soarin: Porque?! no te cases!.-Dijo con lagrimas en los Ojos

Rainbow: Yo losiento,Pero debo hacerlo!.-Dijo Llorando

Soarin: No puedes Hacerlo,Tu no lo amas!.-

Rainbow: Lose!Pero yo solo quiero Olvidar todo lo que me as Echo!.-

Soarin: Perdon,Perdon,Perdon!.-Repetia una y otra vez,Y la beso apasionada mente

-Ragtag Bajo a ver que pasaba-

Ragtag: Mamá?...-

Rainbow: Ragtag?!.-

Soarin: Ragtag?...Mamá?..-Dijo confundido

Ragtag: Soarin?!..Mamá que esta pasando?.-

Rainbow: Bueno es que el,Yo Agh.-

Soarin: Haver Stop Stop,Ragtag es tu Hija.-Miro soarin con cara WTF a Rainbow

Rainbow: Pues si.-Dijo seria

Soarin: Entonces...-

Rainbow: Soarin Vete de mi casa!.-Dijo habriendo la puerta

Soarin: Bien Bien pero nesesitare Hablar contigo.-dijo llendoce

Ragtag: TU ENGAÑAS A MI PADRE!.-

Rainbow: Hija por que yo haria eso?!.-

Ragtag: Pues no lo se,Sera Por que eres tan Mala!.-Dijo Subiendo a su habitacion y dejando a Rainbow Llorando

-Con Ragtag Arriba...

-Pór que...Mi madre y Soarin?,Que le pasa al Mundo!.-

-Debo descubrir que esta pasando aqui...Mi mamá no es asi,Yo lo se Vivo con ella.-(xD)

-Ragtag subio a la ventana y se fue donde Applejack- (Por ya saben quien :3 Pista : es un Chico xD)

En la Casa de AppeJack...

Applejack: Ah Hola Ragtag,Que nesesitas?.-Dijo ivitandola a Pasar

Ragtag: Ems..Esta AppleBlase?.-

AppleJack: Claro espera lo Llamare.-Dijo subiendo a su cuarto

AppleBlase: Hola Ragtag,Que haremos?.-

Ragtag: Ven Vamos te digo en el Camino..-

ApplBlase: Okey!.-

En el Parque...

-Entonces...Vamos a Buscar tu Identidad?.-

-Sip,Te nesesito ya que Eres Mi mejor amigo.-Dijo un tanto sonrrojada

-Claro que te ayudare..Pero en donde Podemos Buscar, El Hospital?.-

-No lo creo...Amm en mi casa!.-

-Pero como entraremos a Investigar si La tia Dash esta En casa?.-

-Claro nesesitamos Distraccion!.-

-Quien lo podria hacer?.-

-Happy y Cris!.-Dijieron al mismo tiempo

Con Happy y Cris...

Happy: Haver si entendi,Quieres que distraigamos a la Tia Dash para que tu descubras tu Identidad?.-

Ragtag: See!.- Ya arta de haberle dicho 3 veces (Que niña no? xD)

Cris: Pues Llamaron a las personas corrctas para esto.-Dijo chocando los cascos con Happy

Ragtag: Bien haremos lo siguiente...-

Con Soarin...

-*No entiendo Nada...Me dijo que habia Abortado? Ragtag es su Hija? Que carajo?*.-Penso Soarin

-Te pasa algo? Por que saliste asi Soarin?.-Pregunto,Winter

-Esque debia hacer Algo...-

-Como que cosa?.-Dijo levantando una Ceja

-Amm...-

-Me estas mintiendo No soy Tonta Soarin!.-

-Jeje...-

-En la tarde Ya como Habia dicho Soarin,Invito a Rainbow a Hablar sobre lo que habia Pasado en su casa-

-Más te vale que arregles esto Oiste!.-Dijo Rainbow Amenasante

-Olle,Te dire algo *Suspiro* Se que ise algo Muy Estupido Enserio...Es que no Estaba pensando Ya sabes mi Padre me apresiona Mucho ese dia Estaba Amm como desirle Enojado,Confundido Por lo StarLight Como te dije anterior mente Trate de localisarte con Tus amigas ninguna me respondia Losiento Musho de verdad.-Dijo Soarin Apenado

-Soarin,Yo ya te perdone Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que me Besaste? sabiendo que yo ya estoy comprometida...-

-Como te Dije Yo aun te Amo,Gritaria por Toda Equestria RAINBOW DASH YO TE AMO.-Dijo sonrriendole,Soarin

-Callate Tonto.-Dijo Riendo,Rainbow

-Jaja..Me gustaria que me des Otra Oportunidad...-

-Yo...Yo no puedo.-

-Rainbow Dash,¿Tu Amas a ese pegaso?..-

-N-no...-

-Entonces Dame una Oportunidad.-

-Yo..Yo lo pensare.-Dijo Llendoce (LO VA A PENSAR COÑOOO xD)

-Al otro dia por la Tarde se encontraban 4 Podrillos A fueras de la casa de Rainbow-

Ragtag: Todos Listos!.-

Los Tres: Listo!.-

Ragtag: Bien...-

-Todos Entran-

Ragtag: Mami?.-

Rainbow: Si?.-

Ragtag: Podemos Jugar en mi Cuarto?.-

Rainbow: Claro...-

Cris: Hola Tia Dash!,Podemos ir con Usted a comprar?.-

Happy: Si! Comprar!.-

Rainbow: Amm esque debo quedarme, y no necesito nada.-

Happy: Vamos sera Divertido!.-Dijo arrastrándola

Rainbow: Bien..-

-Arriba con Ragtag y AppleBlase-

-Creo que ya se fueron,Vamos.-Dijo entrando al Cuarto de Rainbow Ragtag

-Donde Buscamos?.-

-busquemos en los Muebles.-

Después de 10 minutos...

-Encontré algo.-Dijo Apple

-Déjame ver.-Dijo Leyendo.-WTF!.-Dijo de un Infarto

-Que Pasa?.-Dijo preocupado

-Thunderlane no es mi Padre es S-soarin...-

**FINN CAPITULO...**

**Pobre Ragtag descubrio la identidad xD,Que les parecio Si lo se estoy haciendo mucho suspenso Jeje uque creo que ya estan acostumbrados xD**

**¿Que Tratara de Hacer Ragtag?**

**¿Creen que a Ragtag le Gusta AppleBlase :3?**

**¿Ragtag tratara de Unir a Soarin y Rainbow?**

**¿Habra una Boda?**

**¿Rainbow le dara una Oportunidad a Soarin?**

**Eso es todo nos Vemos Bye Bye! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola A todos como estan Yo mal xd Esque :Estaba Jugando en la escalera y Me cai y me pegue en la pierna y ahora me sale SANGREE D: no para de sangrar la muy estupida Herida xD Enn Fin :v Vamos con el Capitulo...**

Amor de Dos: Capitulo 18 (Wow):"Plan posible xD"

Anterior mente en Amor de Dos...

Despues de 10 minutos...

-Encontre algo.-Dijo Apple

-Dejame ver.-Dijo Leyendo.-WTF!.-Dijo de un Infarto

-Que Pasa?.-Dijo preocupado

-Thunderlane no es mi Padre es S-soarin...-

-Que?!.-Dijo Apple Arrebatandole el papel

-Wow..Todo este tiempo...Con el y llamando a mi Padre por su Nombre...-

-Tranquila,Yo te apoyare en todo.-Dijo abrasandola

-Grasias.-Dijo Sonrrojada

-Y como le diras a Soarin sobre esto?...-

-Pues no lo se...Creare algo con el Tiempo...-

-No puedes Recuerda que Thunderlane y Rainbow Se van a Casar...-

-Verdad...YA SE!.-

-Que?.-

-Cuando mi mami me lleve a la academia otravez Ahi hablare con Soarin pero ire ..Despacion c:.-

-Okey,Bien guardemos esto antes de que tu mamá venga...-Dijo dejando el papel de Sertificado en el cajon,Apple

-Grasias Otravez.-

-Denada para eso estan los amigos no?.-

-Si...Amigos.-Dijo con una Sonrrisa Falsa (Tiste por dentro :c)

*Llega Rainbow,Happy y Cris con Mushos dulces xD*

Happy: Llegamos!.-

Cris: Y con Dulces!.-

Rainbow: Enserio?! Habian mas cosas para comprar Deven comer saludable saben.-

Happy y Cris: Nahhh...- (XDD)

Ragtag: Hey madre seguire Llendo a la academia no?.-

Rainbow: No estabas Enojada conmigo?.-Dijo seria

Ragtag: Pues no ya no...-

Rainbow: Bien Puedes ir.-

Ragtag: Wiii,Vamos Apple Hay que Jugar!.-

Apple: Bien!.-

Al Otro dia...

-Rainbow y Thunderlane Orgnizaban Todo Para la Boda Que seria en 2 Dias,Mientras que Ragtag pensaba en Unir a Soarin y a Dash o Aceptar la boda...-

-Ya me voy a la Academia Mamá!.-Ragtag

-Bye!.-Rainbow

En la academia...

Spitfire: Hey soarin Donde as estado.-

Soarin. Por Ahi.-

Fleetfot: Hey te ves Feliz...Cual es la razon?.-

Soarin: No te importa...-

Spitfire: Vamos somos tus Amigas A ver...Tu y Winter tendran una Hija?!.-

Soarin: No,no claro que no!.-

Fleetfot: Entonces que cosa Poh?.-

Soarin: No les dire nada Ok.-

Spitfire: Se trata de Rainbow Dash no?.-

Soarin: Pfsss...Claro no,Que cres?.-

Fleetfot: Si claro Romeo..-Dijo riendo

Soarin: Hey ya les dije que no se trata de ella.-

SpitFire: Bueno pero no te enojes...Jaja Bien hay que reunir a los Pequeños.-

Soarin y Fleetfot: Bien a Trabajar!.-

*En el Grupo de Soarin*(Estaban Ragtag,Summer,Star y Soarin Obi!)

Ragtag: Que Pena que AppleBlase no tenga Alas.-Susurro para si misma

Star: Que dises?.-

Ragtag: No dije Nada! Jeje.-

Summer: Nooo...Te Gusta AppleBlase! Jajaja.-Dijo Burlandoce

Ragtag: No es Verdad!.-

Summer: Que si!.-

Ragtag: Que no!.-

Summer: Que si!.-

Ragtag: Que no!.-

Star: Callanse Ahi viene Soarin!.-

Summer: Bien...Que no!.-Le susurro a Ragtag (Si que Jode xD)

Ragtag: Agh...Hola Papá!..Ups.-Dijo Sonrrojada

Soarin: Acaso me dijiste...-

Ragtag: OLVIDELO SI!.-Dijo nerviosa

Soarin: Bien Ven quiero Hablar contigo.-

Ragtag: Oki,Chicos Esperenme.-

*Fuera de la pista o como sea*

-De que me Quieres Hablar?.-

-Dos cosas,Perdon por lo de ayer Todo fue solo un mal entendido Lo juro.-

-Bien lo perdono..-

-La segunda cosa es que ¿Por que me llamaste Papá?.-

-Pues esque...Me confundi okey.-

-Ok?...-

-Venga Vamos Hay que entrenar.-

*En la tarde en casa...*

Ragtag: Mamá ya Llege!.-

Rainbow: Ah Hola Hija,como te Fue?.-

Ragtag: Bien auque Vengo agotada!.-

Rainbow: Jaja ve a tu cuarto a Descansar..-

Ragtag: Bien...-

Thunder: Hola Amor.-

Rainbow: Hola.-Dijo con poca inportancia

Thunder: Ya esta Todo Listo para La boda!.-

Rainbow: Enserio?!.-

Thunder: Sip incluso Adelante la Boda para Mañana Genial no..-

Rainbow: Si genial...-Dijo Algo nerviosa,Ragtag estaba escuchando

Ragtag: *Hay no,Se casaran Mañana Debo hacer algo...Pero que?*.-

**Fin Capitulo...**

**Bien ahi esta Espero que no aya sido Suspenso Jeje,Y bien que Opinan e.e? No tengo Preguntas Para Hacer Asi que Nada xD**

**Eso es Todo Nos vemos en otro capitulo (Si es que yo quiero OKNO)**

**Bye Bye! c:**

**PD: Provablemente esto alla sido de casi un Mes xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi,Que tal? Yo fastidiada por Pinkisita Como Jode esa Chica xD No me siemto Inspirada Pero Neee...**

**Pd: Probablemente esto es de 1 mes atras...**

Amor de Dos: Cap.19: "La Boda"

-Ya era El dia de la Maldita Boda,Se aria en el Castillo de Canterlot,La princesa Cadence Los casaria y La princesa Luna y Celestia Organizaban todo-

Con la Novia y Ragtag...

-Rainbow Lucia un Vestido Blanco (Obio) Con detayes Dorados,Una cinta Multicolor En la Cintura y Zapatos Dorados-

Ragtag: Te ves Hermosa!.-Dijo con una Falsa sonrrisa

Rainbow: Grasias...Bien Me lo sacare para Que tu y yo vallamos Donde Tus amigos y las Chicas Okey?.-

Ragtag: Bueno!.

Con Winter,Las Mane y sus Hijas en el Castillo...

AppleBlase: Se estan Demorando Musho!.-

Daisy: Tanto te preocupa?.-Dijo con una Cara Pervertida (:3 xD)

AJ: De que Hablan?.-

AB (AppleBlase xD): Nada solo que Sierta Pony me molesta...- Dijo con esta cara "-_-" xD

Daisy: Ya no te enojes solo Fue una Bromita Diminuta Jaja.-

Ragtag: Hi De que Hablaban?.-

AB: Nada!.-

Ragtag: Okey...?.-

Rainbow: Bien Ustedes Juegen...-

Twi: No estas Emocionada?...-

Rainbow: C-claro Me casare como no estarlo.-

Rarity: Querida si n quieres hacerlo Piensalo ahora...-

Rainbow: Ya esta...Ya es el dia no hay Vuelta atras.-

AJ: Osea que No querias casarte?.-

Rainbow: QUE Yo nunca dije eso..Saben que Solo olvidenlo.-

Ragtag: Mamá que hora es?.-

Rainbow: Son las 20:00 hrs Por?.- (Tarde lo se xD)

Ragtag: A Que hora hay que estar en la Iglesia?.-

Rainbow: Por Dios Me olvide por Completo! Vamos Chicas.-

Twi: Winter Puedes Cuidar a los Niños?.-

Winter: Claro...Quien quiere Helado!.-

Niños xD: YOOOO!.-(Yo igual quiero :'c)

En el Taller de Rarity...

-Las Chicas se cambiaban Para la Boda Supuestamente ya eras las 21:00 Y la Boda empezaria En una Hora,(Las Chicas traian sus Vestidos de Dama de Honor de la Boda de Cadence y Rainbow su vestido Ya dije como era xD)

*Llega Winter Con los Niños*

Ragtag: Donde esta mi Mamá?.-

Rarity: Esta en el Vestidor Si quieres puedes ir a verla.-

Ragtag: Yay..-

Rarity: Oh espera Ponte esto.-Dijo entregandole un Vestido Violeta,Una Cinta Blanca en la cintura con una Flor Violeta mas oscuro y Detayes con BRISHOO (Brillo xD).

Ragtag: Amm Grasias..-*Entra*-Hola Novia Jeje.-

Rainbow: Hola y Que te Parece?.-

Ragtag: Estas Muy linda.-

Rainbow: Bien Vamos no Queremos hacer esperar a tu Padre no?.-

Ragtag: Jeje Claro que no.-

*En Canterlot...*

-Las Chicas Hiban en un Carruaje (O como se escriba xd) Rainbow Con Ragtag en otro y Los Demas ya se avian ido-

*Musica U.u* (XDD)

-Rainbow entro,Todos quedaron Impactados (Menos las Mane) Desian cosas como ¿Esta es Rainbow Dash Wow? (xD LOL)Por tanto Rainbow Camino Lentamente Hacia Al altar..(LENTAMENTE OSEA TENIA COMO UNA HORA Okno xD)

*En Otra parte Con Soarin*(Todo Solito xD)

-Bien No hay nadie Yo todo Solito aqui Mientras que Rinbow se casa.-

-Hola...-Dijo Sierta Pegasito (:3 xD),Ragtag

-Hey no deberias estar en Canterlot?...Como Llegaste Aqui sola?.-

-Bueno en Primer Lugar soy una Pegaso puedo Volar -.- Segundo sebo aclarar Ciertas Cosas...-

*En canterlot*

Cadence: Estamos Reunidos,Para unir en sagrado Matrimonio a Rainbow Dash y Thunderlane...-

*Con Ragtag y Soarin...*

-¡¿Que?!.- Dijo Confundido Soarin y en Shok

-Pues si...Eres mi Padre.-

-Como lo sabes?.-

-Encontre esto..-Dijo entregandole el Papel,Despues de que terminara de leerlo Soarin le dio un Abraso a Ragtag :3

-Eres Tu!.-Dijo Abrasandola muyyy Fuerte (No te Pases Wuei xD)

-S-si Soy yo...Sbes me estas Ahogando!.-

-Perdon...Bien Hay que irnos!.-

-A donde?.-

-A una Boda!.-Dijo Soarin Desidido

-Wiii!.-

*En canterlot Denuevo...*

Cadence: Thunderlane Aceptas a Raibow Dash en Salud y enfermadad,Hasta que la Muerte los Separe?.-

Thunder: Acepto!.-

Cadence: Rainbow Dash Aceptas a Thunderlane Para Toda la Vida?.-

Rainbow: Amm...Y-yo...*Suspiro* Acepto.- (NOOOO MALDITA XDD)

Cadence: Bien,Si hay alguien que se oponga a Este Matrimonio,Que hable ahora o Calle para Siempre...-*Nadie Responde*.-Bien entonces...-Interrumpida

¿?: Yo! M-me Opongo...*Suspiro de Alivio xD*.-Dijo Cansado La vos xD

Rainbow: SOARIN!...Yo lo siento Thunder No me casare contigo.-

Thunder: Bien...Lo entiendo *Me vengare ya lo veras Soarin*.-

-Soarin Tomo a Rainbow y a Ragtag y Se fueron Dejando a Todos Confundidos Y algunos Enojados.-

**Fin Capitulo...**

**Que les parecio? No mijos Aqui no termina que creen Faltan Mushas cosas más Junten Emocion xD**

**¿Le alegra que Rainbow no se a ya casado?**

**¿Que dira Mi Winter xD?**

**Eso noma xD Byesito C;**


	20. 19-2 :v

**Hola,Me demore? bueno y si lo ise perdon :v Ya saben lo de Siempre Tarea Bla bla Bla pero NO ESTAMOS AQUI POR TAREA XD...**

**Amor de Dos : Capitulo 19 repeticion : "Como debio aver sido :v"**

Cadence: Bien,Si hay alguien que se oponga a Este Matrimonio,Que hable ahora o Calle para Siempre...-*Nadie Responde*.-Bien entonces...-Interrumpida

Cambiare esto xD

¿?: Yo! M-me Opongo...*Suspiro de Alivio xD*.-Dijo Cansado La vos xD

Rainbow: SOARIN?!.-

Soarin:¡Rainbow porfavor no te cases yo te amo, eres todo para mi igual que nuestra hija-

Rainbow: Soarin yo...-

Soarin: Rainbow,Por favor no te cases con el...-

Thunder: Como te Atrevez!.-Dijo Enojado

Soarin: Aceptalo Thunderlane ELLA NO TE AMA Y NUNCA TE AMO!.-

Thunder: TU QUE SAVES!.-

Soarin: Mas que tu si...-Murmuro

Thunder: QUE DIJISTE?!.-

Cadence: Alto!,Bien Rainbow Deside con quien Vas a Quedarte Thunderlane o...Soarin.-

Rainbow: Y-yo Jeje...-Tartamudeo Muy nerviosa y con los ojos Llorosos

Thunder: APURATE!.-

Soarin: CALLATE IMVESIL!.-

Ragtag: Mamá?.-Dijo viendo a Su madre casi Llorando

-Atras-

Pinkie: Oh no Pobre Dashie.-

Winter: E-entonces S-soarin a-ama A D-dash?.-

Rarity: Me temo que si Lo siento mucho.-

Flash: Tranquila Hermana no Llores.-Dijo Abrasandola

-Adelante-

Cadence: Rainbow?.-

En un Momento Rainbow Mira a los Dos pegasos Seriamente Mira A thuderlane Pero en unos segundos Miro a Soarin,Tenia una cara con esperanza y eso Le is ver con quien queria Soarin,Lo Abraso y se Besaron.

Winter se Paro y se fue Llorando Los parientes de Thunderlane Se fueron al igual que el y las Mane sus hijos y Ragtag Celebravan.

**bien no fue El cap.20 xD Pero ne...**

**¿Les gusto realmente ahora xD?**

**Tube una queja del capitulo 19 y no me gusto xd asi que cambie siertas cosas **

**¿Que hacen? (Ami me sangra la nariz SANGREE xD)**

**¿Les agrado ewe?**

**Ahora si...Bye c:**


	21. Perdon

**Alojaa! Como están? xD Espero que Bien por que Hoy En este mismo Momento (20:20 de la Noche xD) Hay motivacion Eh eh...(?)**

**My Little Pony no me Pertenece Le pertenece a Hasbro solo lo Hago por DIVERCION y ENTRETENER :D**

Amor de Dos : Cap.20 : "Perdón..."

Ya Habían Pasado Días después de la Boda y todo era Paz y amor ((xD)) Bueno menos para dos Pegasos,Winter y Thunderlane,Quienes no estaban de Buenas Sobre todo Thunderlane El pensaba "Ya se me Fue una No se me ira Rainbow Esta vez NO MÁS!" Mientras que Winter Sufria Rototitis De corazón :c

_-_-_-_Con Winter,Flash,Twilight y Star-_-_-_-_

Winter Lloraba,Flash abrasaba a su Hermana y Star Solo Veía a Su tía.

Star: Tía no llores PorFavor.-

Flash: Estas Bien Hermana?.-

Winter: *Sñif* Aja Gracias Por Apoyarme...El me utilizo no?.-

*Silencio*

Winter: Lo sabia...-Dijo con Melancolía

Twi: Vamos no estés Triste y solo Olvídalo si?.-

Winter: PERO PORQUE ME HISO ESTO AMI!? POR QUE NO ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABA RAINBOW DASH?!.-Dijo Alterada

Star: Tía Tranquila Yo no la quiero ver Triste...Sino feliz-

Winter: ":/"

_-_-_-_Con Thunderlane-_-_-_-_

-AGHHH! ESTÚPIDO SOAGIN O COMO SE LLAME, ME LAS VA A PAGAR ES HJP ES UN MALDITO NO PERDERÉ A RAINBOW DASHH!.-

En la Tarde Las Mane se Juntarían Los Chicos irían A Hacer cosas de Chicos ((Realmente no se que xd)) Y los Niños (as) Jugarían En el Parque...

_-_-_-_Manes six-_-_-_

-Y Bieeennn? Como vas con Soarin Dashie.-Dijo Dándole palmaditas en la espalda de Rainbow Pinkie.

-Pues Bien la Verdad Estos días ah sido Muy cariñoso conmigo...-Contesto retirando su casco de su espalda Rainbow.

-Maravilloso! Entonces el Plan Funciono.-Comento Rarity

-Como que "Plan"?.-Pregunto confundida Rainbow.-USTEDES PLANEARON ESTO?!.-

-Hicieron un Plan?! Que vergüenza Chicas.-Dijo Pinkie Negando con la Cabeza.

-Pinkie Tu Estabas Ahí...-Dijo Tímidamente Fluttershy

-Shhh Pero ella no lo sabe.-Dijo Pinkie dejando Confundida a Fluttershy

-Como seaaa...Pero porque Planearon esto?.-Volvió a Preguntar Rainbow.

-Bueno,Vimos que No eras Tan Feliz con Thunderlane entonces...-Comento Twi Al ser Interrumpida por Dash

-Que no era Feliz...Que no era Feliz...QUE NO ERA FELIZ?!...Tienes Razón no era Feliz.-Dijo Rainbow ((xDD))

-Pero Ahora estas con Soarin y con el estas Feliz no?.-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Claro Me encanta el que Soarin este Conmigo...-Dijo Rainbow Llendo a la Cocina a Buscar un Cup Cake

-Oye Rainbow,Y Planeas Habla con..Thunderlane debe estar Triste o Enojado o...Deprimido.-Comento AppleJack

-Esoo...No lo Había Pensado...-

-Pues Piénsalo y Soarin Debería Habla con Winter...Pobre esta Muy triste Incluso se quería Matar.-Dijo Twilight

-Y Todo es Mi Culpa...-Dijo Rainbow Saliendo de el Castillo

_-_-_Con Winter en su Casa-_-_-_

Ella se Encontraba Llorando :'c Frente a Una Cilla Con una Cuerda Colgando ((Ya saben a que me refiero no? -.-)) Lista Para Matarse Cuando alguien Toca su Puerta

-*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*.- ((LOOOL xD))

-Hola,TE QUIERES MATAR?!.-Dijo Soarin Entrando de Golpe y Mirando su Asecinamiento xD

-Noo...Es una Decoración-Dijo con cara de -_- y Colocándose en la Puerta.-VETE DE MI CASA! AHORA!.-

-No tu y yo debemos Hablar.-

-No voy a hablar contigo tu me utilizaste para olvidar a Rainbow Dash! Que te Hise yo para que me Lastimaras!.-

-Perdón...Es que...-

-No! Tu y yo no tenemos nada que Hablar Me odias?!.-

-No..Yo solo..-

-PUES YO SI TE ODIO SOARIN Y LAMENTO EL DIA DE HABERTE CONOCIDO AHORA VETE DE AQUI Y NUNCA ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!.-Dijo Echándolo

**Fin Cap. :v **

**Wuaja a Soarin no lo Pescaron xDD ¿Que les Pareció?**

**Bien Ya se tal vez esperaban SoarinXDash? O tal vez lemon :3 Pero Todo a su Tiempo U.u**

**Adiosh...?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos Bn voy al punto...Amm voy a borrar este fic por que ya me arto,pero sigo con el otro espero entiendan mi desicion muy especial xD pero les dire que pasa :v**

**Resumen de lo que pasa:**

Thunderlane se enamora de Winter se hacen novios,AppleBlase besa a Ragtag Bla bla se hacen novios a escondidas ewe, soarin le propone matrimonio a rainbw dash tienen 2 Hijos una llamada Shooting Star y un Hijo Llamado Sonic Beam y fin ... Bye


	23. yeiii

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS,Voy a Grano :v Miren Desidi...HACER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DE Amor De Dos! Eh Eh Que opinan Digan Please y Den Ideas Me encantan :***

**Los Kiero**

**-Se despide Cony ewe**


End file.
